Random Lots
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: A project to help with the onset of writers' block, more info inside. Multiple one shots with: Shonenai, WAFF, crack, hopefully humorous.
1. Chapter 1

FASH: All right, **here's what's going on**, in order to battle the onset of writer's block I decided to write down names and phrases or sentences and I made my little sister pick out a piece of paper from the name pile, and a phrase/sentence from the other pile, and that would be the guideline for my fic, I may put the actual sentence into the fic, I may not. Some of these things are going to be pure crack... All of them will have Sena (because he's so cute) and the other character mentioned in them, but they won't necessarily be together or anything like that... Unless I want them to be.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Unsui

The Sentence: "Can't I just go home now, it's past my bedtime."

He wasn't sure why he was being dragged somewhere by the eldest Kongo brother, and he wasn't sure where he was being dragged either, but one thing for sure was it was getting late and he had practice in the morning.

"Ummmm, Unsui-san, it's not like I don't appreciate..." Sena paused for a moment, trying to think of something that wouldn't insult the other boy. "... Your company or anything. But I have practice in the morning and I should probably be in bed soon." Unsui threw him a look over his shoulder. "Oh, you'll be in bed soon alright."

Sena's eyes widened and he tried to yank his arm out of Unsui's grip. "That did not sound right! What did you mean by that?!" Unsui looked confused for a moment before realization dawned upon him and he let go of Sena, flushing.

"I didn't mean it like that! It's just Agon wants to talk to you, but he's too lazy to get you himself so he said if I got you for him he'd show up for the next training session." His shoulders slumped a bit. "Of course, he could be lying... Anyways, what I meant by... _That _was that as soon as you see Agon I can take you home."

"Agon-san... Why exactly does he want to see me?" Sena asked nervously and Unsui shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? But if you want I'll stand right beside the door and listen in to make sure he doesn't do anything." The younger boy let out a sigh of relief, as long as Unsui was on his side maybe he would be able to survive a confrontation with Agon.

'Or maybe not.' Sena thought as he walked into Agon's room, Unsui closing the door behind him. God, he was alone in a room with Agon and nowhere to run...

"Whatever Hiruma's been telling you are lies!" Sena's eyes snapped up to look at Agon, who was sitting on his bed a few feet ahead of him.

"Umm, Agon-san, what are lies? Hiruma-san hasn't talked with me about anything not relating to football for a while now." Sena answered curiosity peaked, what did Agon have to hide?

The older boy pulled off his glasses calmly. "Is that so?" He gave Sena a look, eyes full of an emotion Sena couldn't recognize. "Well, you can go then."

Slightly shell shocked, he'd been kept away from his bed for _that_, he nodded and turned on his heel, opening the door and walking out into the hallway where Unsui was waiting for him.

"Well that didn't take too long. You'll be able to go to sleep soon now." Unsui said to make some conversation so their way back and Sena nodded halfheartedly. "Unsui-san?" "Yeah?" "Your brother is weird."

Unsui smiled and chuckled, ruffling Sena's hair lightly. "Yeah, I suppose he is."


	2. Chapter 2

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Monta

The Sentence: "You don't have an over-protective older brother, but you do have Mamori-san."

For a while now Sena had had this strange feeling that whenever he ever got too close with anyone, male or female, they would always seem to try and keep a distance from him after a while. They'd still be friends of course, but it seemed almost like they were afraid of him.

Of course that was completely weird, why would anyone be afraid of getting too close to him? Besides, all his friends on the American Football team were fine with being around him, so it probably wasn't Hiruma... Probably...

He'd decided to bring the topic up with Monta when they were walking to school together and Monta nodded along in understanding as Sena spoke, clearly he had noticed it too, or was really good at pretending to understand, either way it made Sena feel much better to get it all off of his chest.

"Say Sena, who exactly are these people anyways?" Sena closed his eyes in concentration and began listing off all their names. Had he bothered to keep his eyes open he would have noticed how Monta's face was slowly gaining a very shocked look.

"Sena, those were all people who had crushes on you." He said, wide eyed when Sena finally finished listing off the names. "What? No." "They were extremely open about it! I remember the girls used to make you bentos and then play Rock-Paper-Scissors so that they'd know who got to give you your lunch for the day." "... I never got a lunch from any girls..." "Exactly, someone persuaded them to not give it to you, someone is persuading people to stay away from you."

Sena paused and turned to Monta. "But if it were Hiruma-san I'm pretty sure the sound of gunshots would tip me off and it's not like I have an over-protective older brother or anything." Monta slung an arm around Sena's shoulder. "You may not have an over-protective older brother, but you do have Mamori-san. No offence to her or anything, but I'm pretty sure she'd be the one who's keeping your, uh, fans away from you." Sena looked at him curiously, one eyebrow raised.

"Why?" "Well, you two are practically siblings since you've known each other so long, and think about it. She's one of the few people who can stand up to Hiruma-san without fear and she has a lot of influence in the school because she'd on the discipline committee."

Sena slowly began walking forward, letting the information sink in. It actually made a great deal of sense for it to be Mamori.

"Monta." "Yeah?" "I think Mamori-neesan might be scarier than I ever thought she was." Monta patted him on the back. "Oh well, at least she keeps away all the people who want to sexually harass you. The girls were all nice about their crushes on you, but most of the guys just wanted to jump you."

"... What?"


	3. Chapter 3

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Sakuraba

The Sentence: "You have PMS: Pretty Man Syndrome." (Man, I laughed so hard when my little sister drew this one for Sakuraba, it works.)

Sakuraba had, admittedly, gotten fairly used to the 'pet names' various fangirls had given him, but when he saw a notice on one of the school bulletin boards announcing the first ever Sakuraba Fan Club meeting he noticed something that managed to send chills down his spine.

_And we can all discuss Sakuraba's PMS: Pretty Man Syndrome. _

Couldn't they draw a line somewhere, didn't some fangirl somewhere think it was going to far to give him this 'syndrome' with the same initials that represented, well, you know...

It was a couple of days later that he strayed onto the field during a game to pick up his sticker, which was, admittedly, a bad move. But at least all the time alone in his hospital room where his fangirls couldn't reach him gave him time to think.

He wasn't that pretty, was he? Sure he wasn't really muscular or manly, but it wasn't as if he could pass for a girl. Couldn't they just think of him as handsome, or some other term that was meant to describe a male? It's not like he could ask any of his teammates for their honest opinion either, Shin probably wouldn't understand the question completely, Takami would try and answer the question in a roundabout way that would never really reveal anything and Otawara would probably get lost in thought about what the right answer was.

But opportunity came knocking a while after he was hospitalized. After his teammates and fangirls barged in and left, followed by the pair of reporters he saw his chance.

The secretary of the Deimon Devil Bats would have no reason to lie to him, right? So he quickly took the secretary's hand in his and brought him close, looking earnestly into the other boy's big brown eyes.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" "Ex-Excuse me?" "I'm not pretty right? I have nice hair and eyes and stuff, but that doesn't mean I'm pretty, right?" "Uhhh..." Sakuraba let go of the secretary's hands and laid back on his bed, staring up at the hospital ceiling with a frown and ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from the three other occupants in the room.

"Dammit, I hate PMS." "What?!"


	4. Chapter 4

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Riku

The Sentence: "You could break the world record for most annoying person EVER, but you're still ."

Sena had many fond memories of Riku from when they were children, but he must have gained a couple memory blocks because he was pretty sure that this was his first time ever seeing Riku practically bouncing off the walls just because of a little sugar. Why would his mind try and block out a memory like this? Because it was soooo annoying that it could cause mental trauma, that's why.

He'd just been sitting in his room, attempting to finish his homework when Riku had strolled in with a board game tucked under his arm, claiming that Sena simply _had_ to play it as soon as he was done with his math. Sena had taken it into stride, telling Riku it might be awhile and had made the mistake of offering him some hard candy to enjoy while he waited.

And now...

"Sena, are you done yet?!" "No." "Are you done now?!" "... No Riku, I don't think I'm gonna-" "How about now?!" Sena sighed and dropped his head into his hands, desperately trying to ignore the figure that was swaying back and forth beside him. 'Only two more questions left, only two more questions left...'

"Are you done yet?" Sena turned to look at Riku, trying to glare fiercely as the fair haired boy smiled at him with his eyes glinting crazily.

"You know Riku, right now I think you could break the world record for the most annoying person _ever_, but you're my friend, so I forgive you." The brunette said jokingly.

Riku stared at him blankly for a moment. "So does that mean you're done now?"

Sena stiffled his sigh and put down his pen, smiling at Riku weakly. "Yep, I'm done."


	5. Chapter 5

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Musashi

The Sentence: "Delicious tea, or deadly poison?"

Musashi couldn't help but not-so-delicately raise an eyebrow when Sena made his way into the clubhouse with a steaming tea kettle in his hand at six something in the morning.

"It's a nice thought, but I prefer coffee." He grumbled to himself, not quite awake and not quite sure why Sena was here at least a half an hour before practice.

"Uh, Hiruma-san gave me this." Sena said dully, lifting the hand holding the kettle up a bit. "He said that we should both have some." Musashi snorted. "Are you sure it's not poisoned?" Sena paused for a moment in consideration. "I'm pretty sure he would have nothing to gain from poisoning us Musashi-san." Musashi reached out and took the kettle from Sena's hand. "I know, it's called a joke." "Oh." The older boy set the kettle down on the table and lazily looked around the room for a couple of mugs. Unsurprisingly there were some set out in plain sight, Hiruma must really want him and the kid to have tea together.

What the fuck kind of scheme was Hiruma plotting anyways? Honestly...

He poured the tea into the two mugs and sat back in his chair tensely as he watched Sena take a cautious sip.

'It may not be poisoned, but it is _Hiruma_ who made it...' But Sena didn't seem to be gagging from the taste of it, in fact he looked directly at Musashi and smiled. "It's pretty good."

Musashi glared at the steaming mug, he didn't really give a damn if it was good because he didn't like tea all too much in the first place, but if he didn't drink it Hiruma would know and get all damned pissed about it.

He brought the rim of the mug to his lips and drank it all in one go before sitting back in his chair, watching Sena sip the tea through heavily lidded eyes.

"Man, I feel even more tired now after drinking the tea." He mumbled to himself and Sena looked at him with a small smile on his face.

"Maybe Hiruma-san put a minor sedative in it."

Musashi blinked a couple times before a grin finally made its way onto his face. "Yeah, maybe he did..."

When Sena had left the clubroom Musashi waited a solid five minutes before making his way out the door and glaring at the roof of the clubhouse where he just knew Hiruma would be perched, cleaning one of his guns.

"What was that all about?" He asked, although he didn't really expect an answer, much less Hiruma jumping off of the roof to stand face to face while giving his answer.

"Strong bonds of friendship . That's what that was all about, you're an outsider to most people on the team since you haven't been here since the beginning. We need some mutual trust going on."

Musashi snorted. 'What does he know about strong bonds of friendship?'

"Don't snort like that at me Fucking Old Man, I know what I'm talking about." Hiurma said lowly before strutting away, which left Musashi to wonder:

'Am I going to have to drink tea with _everyone_ on the team?'


	6. Chapter 6

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Kid

The Sentence: "Just as long as Hiruma-san never finds out, cause he will kill you." (Every time my little sister sees that she thinks of 'sleeping with the enemy.' Ha! Anyways, this one's super-short!)

Kid had never believed in luck, whenever something good happened he just knew something bad was going to happen. Some might have called him a pessimist for thinking so, but he preferred to think of it as common sense.

Which is why, when he was finally able to pull himself away from Sena's surprisingly feminine lips all he could say was.

"Hiruma is going to kill me."

Sena, who was slightly dazed, could only nod sullenly, because it really was only a matter of time before Hiruma found out what sort of night time _activities_ he was involved in. "Hiruma-san will probably kill me too, to a lesser extent." A smile suddenly crept across Sena's lips. "And then both Hiruma-san and Riku will be out for your blood."

"But it's worth it." Kid said before capturing Sena's lips again and the younger boy couldn't help but agree wholeheartedly.


	7. Chapter 7

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Juumonji

The Sentence: "Uh, if I do, not that I will, will you give me chocolate?"

Juumonji, despite being a tough juvenile delinquent, had a huge weakness, and that weakness was for chocolate, and currently it was something he was craving. The smooth, melt in your mouth texture, the soft, sweet flavor. God, he wanted some, and he wanted it right now.

Except they were in the middle of class and he didn't have any with him in the first place. But damn, he _needed_ it.

During lunch period he was seriously considering going up to one of his more prominent fangirls and ask if they'd give him some, but then he caught a glance of his redemption. There was Sena with a chocolate bar loosely clutched in his hand, and before he could stop himself he was on his feet, making his way towards the brunette calmly and stopping right in front of him.

"Ah, Juumonji-kun, is there something I can do for you?" Sena asked sweetly, backing up in his seat a little when Juumonji bent down so that they were nearly face to face. "Is there something I can do for you?" The blonde replied, ignoring the shock and apprehension dawning on the faces of Kuroki and Toganou.

"W-What?" Sena asked, a flush of colour slowly spreading across his cheeks. Juumonji just went straight to the point.

"I want your chocolate, but I'm not going to steal candy from a kid..." He trailed off in thought, easily ignoring the fact that Sena was only a few months younger than him. "How about I arm wrestle you for it? Or maybe that wouldn't be very fair..." He took a good look at Sena's arm, which was maybe half as muscled as his, if not less.

"Juumonji-kun." "Yeah?" "Here, you can just have it." Sena said, holding the chocolate bar out for Juumonji to grab. "I'm not much of a sweets person anyways." He added, the pink on his cheeks darkening to a deep red.

Juumonji cocked an eyebrow. Sena's flush would have to be investigated, right after he he finished eating the chocolate.

"Thanks kid." He said, snatching the chocolate out of Sena's hand and making his way back to his seat, casually glancing back at the brunette to see that the blush still had not faded from his face.

Yes, that definitely would have to be investigated... 'Maybe if I give him a kiss he'll get me chocolate on Valentine's Day.' Juumonji grinned, taking a bite of the bar and letting it melt in his mouth.

That wasn't such a bad idea...


	8. Chapter 8

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Akaba

The Sentence: "Pitt, what kind of name is Pitt anyways?"

Akaba was in a wonderful mood, he'd just been to a music supply store and had bought some new strings for his guitar, yes, life was good.

"Pitt! Pitt! Here kitty kitty kitty."

Slightly curious, Akaba turned towards the urgent calling, rasing an eyebrow at the boy who was rushing around the street looking for his lost kitten. He had begun to turn and walk away, when he heard a softly mewling coming from the tree branches above him. He glanced up with a: "Fuu." and locked his eyes on the form of the cat before loudly asking the boy if his 'Pitt' was the one currently hiding in the foliage.

The boy ran over and smiled widely when he caught sight of the cat, reaching his hands out. "Come here Pitt." He said softly, but the cat didn't move.

With a sigh Akaba decided it was about time for good deed of the day so he too lifted his arms up, although with his greater stature he was only inches away from the kitten.

"Now then, come here kitty, err, Pitt." The cat glanced at him cautiously, but stepped down onto his outstretched hands anyways.

"Thank you so much." The brunette said, bowing to him lowly before taking the cat out of Akaba's hands and pulling it into his embrace, smiling when she let out a: "Meow".

"And Pitt thanks you too." He continued, his smile widening and Akaba found himself smiling back.

"Fuu," He began, reaching out a hand and scratching behind the kitten's ears until she started purring. "Pitt, what kind of name is Pitt anyways." He finished fondly before turning and walking away, unaware that a flush was slowly spreading over the younger brunette's face.

Pitt was a cat who hated nearly everyone except for Sena and his family, that guy... 'He must really be something, right Pitt?'


	9. Chapter 9

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Kuroki

The Sentence: "Uh, when did you get those panties." (You're curious now, aren't ya?)

As much as Kuroki hated to admit it, he wasn't the most popular guy with the ladies, when Valentine's Day usually rolled around he would get a couple chocolates from some of the nicer girls in class who gave chocolates to _everyone_, while Juumonji was practically buried under a mountain of heart shaped boxes each year.

So when he found a love letter in his locker, while he was surprised and secretly very pleased, he kind of wished that it was_ only_ the love letter in there.

A pair of pink panties were also present in his locker, neatly folded on top of his textbooks.

He took one look at them before slamming the locker door shut. Damn it, why did _he_ attract the weird ones?! What kind of girl just puts a pair of panties in a guys' locker like it was no big deal?! He was going to have to... Dispose of them, later, when there were less people around.

Sena trudged to his locker after he had finished his cleaning duty and was surprised to see that Kuroki was still hanging around the school, he was about to call out to him, when a flash of pink caught his eye.

Shocked, Sena tilted his head to the side to get a better look.

"Kuroki-kun, uh, when did you get those panties?"


	10. Chapter 10

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Kakei

The Sentence: "Oh, for the love of God! Fine!" (Me and my little sister were talking about this fic and my friend Denise went: Kakei is a type of pant isn't it? And I was like: Yeah, that too... It's not spelled the same, but you pronounce it pretty much the same. I thought it was funny.)

It wasn't very easy to annoy Kakei to the point where he would actually raise his voice to you, he had a supreme level of tolerance for the occasional annoying person who came into his life. But then again, when Mizumachi set his sights on something he wasn't the type of person to give up.

Which is why, for nearly two weeks straight the blonde had been pestering him, day in and day out, to get Sena to practice with them.

It wasn't like Kakei didn't want to train with Sena or anything, but, well...

He had developed a slight, tiny, _microscopic_ crush on the small running back and it would be a lot easier to hide it if he wasn't trying to tackle the other boy to the ground.

Not that he'd do anything to Sena _if_ he managed to tackle him, he had a great amount of self control, and Mizumachi would be there too, he wouldn't be able to do anything and get away with it.

But damn, Mizumachi was quite persistent, and it seemed that somehow he was able to notice that Kakei liked Sena a _bit_ more than he liked other people.

"Come on Kakei." "No." "Why not?" "..." "Come on, come on, come ooonnnn!" "..." "Fine." Mizumachi huffed and Kakei let himself relax, thinking that he was safe.

"I'll just ask Sena to train with me then." Mizumachi looked at Kakei with a wide grin and before he could stomp the feeling into nonexistence he felt jealousy rear it's ugly head.

"Oh, for the love of God! Fine!" Kakei huffed, beside, he had plenty of self control when it came to his... Sexuality, it wasn't like he'd tackle Sena to the ground and start making out with him or anything.

But he had to wonder, as Sena ran onto Kyoshin's field, waving at the two of them energetically, how much self control did he have?


	11. Chapter 11

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Shin

The Sentence: "What do you mean, have I ever had sex?! Of course I haven't!" (Gahahahaha!)

They were doing their weekly jog by the riverside when it happened. Shin had brought it up so casually that at first Sena hadn't really registered the question, but when it ran through his mind a second time the younger boy paused mid step, face going as red as a cherry.

"What do you mean, have I ever had sex?! Of course I haven't!"

Shin turned to face him, jogging on spot. "Why not?"

Sena went even redder and sputtered in embarrassment. "I-I'm too young for sex! Besides, why would you even ask something like that?" Sena demanded.

"I heard some girls at school talking." Shin began and Sena just knew that nothing good was going to come of this. "They were talking about how sex was the ultimate exercise due to how it stretches and tones practically every muscle of the body and burns approximately ninety calories every twenty minutes." Sena nodded, the blush starting to fade away. "So, why did you ask me... Uh... That?"

Shin, as if answering a normal question about a normal topic, simply replied. "I was wondering if you wanted to train together."

Sena couldn't quite handle that answer and chose that moment to pass out. Thankfully Shin was able to catch him before he hit the ground and was more than strong enough to carry Sena the rest of the way home, although he did earn some odd looks along the way.

'Too young?' Shin thought to himself after he had dropped Sena off at his house, well, he was only in grade ten after all, but he was pretty sure Sena's fifteenth birthday was coming up, and then he'd be a year older...

'I'll ask him again after his birthday.' Shin nodded to himself as he jogged back to Oujou, training with Sena had always been quite enjoyable after all.


	12. Chapter 12

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Agon

The Sentence: "Well you know, I'm completely sane, so it's you, it's all you." (Me and my little sister practically died laughing at the mere thought of Agon saying that.)

There was always fun to be had on New Years Eve and Sena was more than willing to eat drink and be merry while surrounded by his teammates and quite a few friends from other teams as they celebrated at Kurita's family temple.

He was still on a sort of perpetual high after winning the Christmas Bowl nearly a week ago, so he never thought about the cons of drinking as much as a sailor.

Con Number One: Alcohol, for the most part, made him a lot more affectionate towards people than normal, but when he drank too much it just made him, well, a flirt.

Con Number Two: Alcohol made him completely forget that he should be hiding the fact that he liked men.

So Con One plus Con Two equaled him hitting on Shin until Hiruma got his hands on him and decided it was a wonderful idea to shove him into a room and barricade the door so that he could sober up, alone. At least he was pretty sure he had only hit on Shin, there might have been a couple others after that but he was pretty sure Hiruma locked him up before he could loose the respect of too many people.

'Oh well, Shin-san didn't really looked like he understood what was going on anyways, so everything should be fine.' He thought to himself as he slowly picked himself up off the floor, he'd been laying down ever since he'd entered the dark room and now that he finally felt he could stand up without stumbling over his own two feet he felt it was about time Hiruma let him out.

He was about to start knocking on the door when it opened and Hiruma tossed him a look. "Have you sobered up yet, or are you so still so smashed that you won't be able to do the countdown without hitting on someone every second?" Sena huffed indignantly but nodded, what was that supposed to mean? He was_ sure_ he had only hit on Shin.

'Speaking of which, I really hope he doesn't ask Sakuraba-san or Takami-san to explain my action to him. That would just be embarrassing.' Sena blushed hotly before taking a deep breath and exiting the room. 'No more sake for me tonight.'

Nearly an hour later he was walking home alone, Mamori had left right after the countdown because she had 'various things' to do in the morning. But Sena was a big boy now, he could walk home by himself without getting lost or mugged.

Sadly the same couldn't be said about being snuck up on, grabbed and pressed into a wall while a pair of lips ran along the column of his neck.

"Ah!" Sena brought his hands up to the person's shoulders to push them away, but couldn't stop himself from gripping onto them when he felt a set of teeth biting down softly at the base of his neck. He looked down to try and figure out who was doing these _things_ to him, only to gasp when he saw the dreads.

"A-Agon-san?! Why are you doing this?" Sena gasped out and Agon somehow managed to pull himself away from Sena's slim neck.

"You were hitting on me." "... Eh?" "When Shin wasn't getting the message you moved on to me, God I wish Hiruma hadn't dragged you away." Agon said huskily before pressing his lips harshly against Sena's.

It didn't feel too bad, getting kissed by Agon, so even though the other boy scared him and the thought of getting this intimate with someone so destructive sent shivers down his spine, Sena just decided to go with the flow.

When Agon pulled away once more Sena couldn't help but say. "Both of us have to be insane to be doing this." Agon took off his glasses, false innocence creeping into his voice. "Well you know, I'm completely sane, so it's you, it's all you."

Sena briefly thought about telling Agon about how _not_ sane he was, but found his mouth was a bit preoccupied with Agon's once more.

Oh well, he could deal with this, this was _nice_, he didn't mind if he had to be insane in order to enjoy it.


	13. Chapter 13

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Toganou

The Sentence: "Trouble, trouble, trouble, with a capital T."

Toganou wasn't nearly as confrontational as Kuroki or Juumonji, he was a bit more mellow and a bit less hotheaded when it came to fighting.

But that didn't mean he couldn't kick ass if he felt like it.

Which is why, when he happened to see Sena being cornered by several rather large guys while he was out on his 'evening stroll' he did the thing any proper juvenile delinquent would do. He ran into the fray and kicked their asses until they ran home to their mommies.

Man, football training really did come in handy once in a while.

"Th-thanks Toganou-kun." Sena stuttered, nervously pulling at the hem of his jacket, his eyes constantly moving around as if he expected the boys from earlier to come back with reenforcements, Toganou scoffed at the thought and wondered aloud about how Sena had got himself caught in the first place.

"Well, as fast as I can run, it doesn't do me any good when I've got nowhere to run. I'm pretty easy to sneak up on." He admitted, averting his eyes in what appeared to be shame.

"Does this happen often? You getting cornered?" Toganou asked, curious as to who would possibly try and hurt someone who was part of Hiruma's team.

"Oh no, those were just some of the people I knew back in Middle School, I guess they wanted to... Reacquaint themselves with me." Toganou rose and eyebrow and suddenly the possibility of the guys coming back with a couple more friends didn't seem too unlikely.

Rolling his eyes heavenward he moved forward and slung an arm across Sena's shoulder, noticing Sena wince out of the corner of his eye. "Well, it's gonna be troublesome, but I suppose I'll walk you home to make sure you get there without breaking something." He didn't really have anything else to do anyways, Sena looked shocked at the suggestion, but nodded in consent.

And then he'd have to bring up this matter with Hiruma, he had a photographic memory and could see those fucker's faces in his minds eye as clear as day. He wouldn't be able to keep Sena safe everywhere the other boy went, but Hiruma could keep the bullies from ever hurting the smaller boy again.

If they wanted to live, that is.


	14. Chapter 14

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Rui

The Sentence: "Ah! Where are you taking me you kidnaper!"

God dammit!

Just because he was Hiruma's slave for the rest of eternity or whatever didn't mean that the mother fucker could just sneak up on him, put a blindfold on him and drag him away to where ever.

This qualified as kidnaping! Hiruma was a _God damn kidnaper_!

"Where the hell are you taking me!" He demanded, but the only response he got was one of Hiruma's trademark chuckles. Usually hearing it would make a shiver run down his spine, but he was _far_ too pissed of to be afraid.

He had stuff to do! Important stuff! Well, not really, but still!

"Alright, we're here." Hiruma said as he removed Rui's blindfold.

"What the hell! Did you have to blindfold me just to take me to your clubhouse!?" Rui demanded, after all, he was still Hiruma's slave, if the God damned blonde had thought to ask him to come over he would have, but _noooo_, he just had to do things that hard way didn't he.

"Go inside the clubhouse." Hiruma said lowly and Rui could hear the distinct sound of a gun being cocked. "The fucking shrimp wants to ask you something."

Rui glared at the door to the clubhouse. 'The secretary huh, what the hell does he want with me?' He thought before bursting through the door, a frown prominent on his face.

"Ha-Habashira-san!" Sena jumped up in surprise and Rui frowned even more, wasn't the brat the one who wanted him brought here.

"Oi, Hiruma tells me you wanted to ask me something." He said harshly and Sena looked thoughtful for a moment before realization dawned on his face. "Ohhhh."

"'Ohhhh?' What is this 'ohhhh', why the hell am I here?" Sena twiddled his thumbs absentmindedly.

"Well you see, we were doing this thing in math class where we measure out height and the span of our arms to see if we're proportionally correct, and I guess I wondered aloud if your wingspan is the same as your height, since your arms seem so long."

He, Habashira Rui-sama, had been kidnaped so the secretary for the Deimon Devil Bats could measure his wingspan and height! What was the world coming to!

Well, the sooner he got it over with the sooner he could forget that it ever happened.

"Well, get a damned tape measure or something and make it quick, I have stuff to do."

Important stuff, well, not really, but he was pretty sure it was more important than _this_.


	15. Chapter 15

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Hiruma

The Sentence: "Can't I go to sleep now?"

Sena was tired, very, very tired. But Hiruma was hovering right behind him and although Sena hadn't bothered to look, he was sure the older blonde was holding a gun. It was a very Hiruma-type thing to, even though he was only watching over him to make sure Sena was studying.

Sena wasn't sure why Hiruma had become interested in his grades, maybe he was doing this type of thing with all the team members so that he could brag to other teams about how the Devil Bats were all honor roll students or something. But Hiruma could always just over-exaggerate and say that his team was full of geniuses and people would probably be inclined to believe him, maybe.

But really, following him home, rather similar to a puppy who once followed Sena home as a child, except when his mother caught sight of Hiruma standing in the doorway Sena didn't ask if he could keep him and promise he'd love and take care of him forever and ever...

'Gah, must not get distracted, must focus, Hiruma-san will notice if I focus my attention on something other than work.' But really, why did Sena have to put so much effort into his studies, couldn't he just do the same mediocre job that he'd been doing throughout all his time as a schoolboy?

Apparently not.

"I told you to focus on your work, fucking shrimp." Hiruma said lowly and Sena nodded slowly, eyelids getting heavy. Why, why couldn't he just go to sleep?

"Hiruma-saaaan." He called out softly. "Why are you making me focus on my grades so much anyways?" The blonde scoffed. "Isn't it obvious, your grades are so _abysmal_ that if you don't start working to get them better soon by the time your in your third year it will be too late to adjust and then you won't be able to go to the same university as me." Sena slowly turned to look at him. "Huuuuh?"

"You, me, everyone on the team are going to play together again on a university team, we'll be unbeatable." "Oh, so you're going to bug other people about their grades to?" Hiruma smirked and nodded. "Once I'm done with you the fucking monkey is next."

Ah, poor Monta, he should probably give him a warning before it happened, but Sena was a bit to tired to care.

"Hiruma-san?" "What?!" "Can't I go to sleep now?" Hiruma frowned, but shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, it just means I'll be hovering around you more tomorrow." "Hiruma-san?" "_What?!_" Sena gave him a tired smile. "Let's work hard together during my first year of university." "Che, of course."


	16. Chapter 16

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Mizumachi

The Sentence: ", help me!" (A little tribute type of thing for episode 99, where Sena actually cross-dresses! Pink! Pink I say!)

Why, why was Suzuna doing this to him?! Why was she making him dress like a girly girl?! No matter how much he struggled he just couldn't seem to break free of her iron grip as she _fangirled_ over him.

_Kya, you're so cute! Kya, this lipstick looks good on you! Kya, you have girly eyelashes! _

She was applying the rest of his makeup now and he had almost given up hope when he spotted a familiar figure walking past the open classroom door.

"Mizumachi-kun, help me!"

The blonde turned towards the cry curiously and after getting an eyeful of the flailing Sena he rushed forward, but stopped a few feet short of saving Sena from Suzuna's _evil clutches_.

"What'cha doing?" He asked Suzuna with a rather large grin which Suzuna reciprocated immediately. "I'm making Sena into the cutest guy ever!" Mizumachi gave Sena a once over. "He's really pink." "I know, isn't it wonderful?"

Ah, Sena's delicate pride as a male was slowly being shredded apart and he could do nothing about it.

Well, he could run away, but he really didn't want to have to leave the classroom wearing this outfit. Man, he was still a pushover, wasn't he?

'Ah, I guess I'll just have to live with it.' Sena let out a long sigh and glanced around the room. They hadn't got any customers yet and Mizumachi was still hanging around, talking with Suzuna about how cute he was.

Jeez, Mizumachi was no help at all.


	17. Chapter 17

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Kotaro

The Sentence: "It felt too good to be bad." (Man, I had wanted a slightly more write-able pairing to go with this one, but meh, I like Kotaro, he's _smart_! Yes yes, I truly should be punished for saying that, but how can you not say it when talking about him?!)

They didn't really have all too much in common, Kotaro always let everyone know what his opinion was while Sena kept his opinion to himself, since his 'friends' in Elementary and Middle School never wanted to know what he thought anyways he was just used to not talking about how he felt.

Kotaro wasn't afraid of anything, or at least he seemed that way, sizing up the situation for maybe a second before facing it head on, he wasn't even afraid of Hiruma, which was something not many people could boast about. And Sena, well, Sena had gained some confidence, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still a bit of a wimp on the inside.

They were both boys, and Kotaro had asked Julie out so many times before he and Sena had hooked up that frankly everyone was surprised when they found out he was capable of thinking about _anyone_ other than the Spider's manager as a romantic interest.

But when they were like this, walking beside each other with Kotaro going through every single detail of what his day had been like while running his comb through his wild hair and Sena listening with interest to everything that the other boy had to say with a smile on his face, when Kotaro leaned down to give Sena a goodnight kiss and Sena responded by throwing his arms over the older boy's shoulders and pulling him a bit closer.

It just felt too good to be bad.


	18. Chapter 18

Round Two: Same names, different inspirational sentences! Yay!

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Juumonji

The Sentence: "Why hello there lil' Red." "... What?"

Sena hadn't quite understood what was going on when he found himself walking on a forest path, but as soon as Juumonji walked out of the bushes with wolf ears and a tail he finally realised he was dreaming and quickly looked down to check what he was wearing.

A red cape with a hood, _wonderful_.

"Why hello there lil' Red." "... What?" The blonde moved forward swiftly and was breathing down Sena's neck in no time. "Where are you off to lil' Red?"

"Uh..." Sena gulped nervously. "To my grandmother's house?"

Sena did not like this dream, he knew how the story ended, he didn't want to get eaten!

"Oh, your grandmother's house, huh, what a nice kid you are." Sena tensed when Wolf-Juumonji began speaking directly into his ear, his slightly clawed hands beginning to run up and down Sena's sides.

"Yeah, well, I really should be going now, can't be late." He let out a nervous laugh and stepped away from Juumonji's wandering hands.

"I'll walk you there." Juumonji offered and Sena froze, eyes widening. "Oh no, that's alright." But Juumonji was persistent and slowly walked past Sena and turned on his heel to face the shorter boy. "Oh, but I insist, after all, it's getting dark."

And just like that the sun was replaced by the moon in the sky and Sena nearly jumped because of the sudden darkness that surrounded him. Juumonji chucked and moved to hold his hand. "Nothing to be afraid of lil' Red, after all, I'm here with you."

Sena wanted to tell him that he was the reason for most of his fear, but figured that it would just be easier to keep his mouth shut about that. All he needed was to admit he was afraid of wolf boy only to have him go: "You should be." Before pouncing.

'At least it's only a dream.' Sena thought to himself, although he had to admit, if he ever saw Juumonji with a pair of pointed ears and a fluffy tail in real life he'd probably have trouble concealing his laughter.

They had been walking along the path together for what felt like hours and Sena couldn't help but wonder, when was he going to wake up?

"Hey, lil' Red?" "Hmmm?" "I'm not taking you to your grandmother's house."

And before he knew it Sena had been pushed to the ground and Juumonji was hovering over him with a feral smirk.

'Please wake up! Please wake up! Please wake up!'

Sena closed his eyes and waited for the killing blow, only to have them snap pen when he felt Juumonji's lips against his. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on, which was a bad move on his part, since as soon as his lips parted the blonde's tongue sprung into action.

Al;though he couldn't help but wonder why he was having a dream like this, the brunette supposed he might as well enjoy it, he'd never been kissed before, and Wolf-Juumonji seemed to be rather good at it, besides, it was only a dream.

Just as Sena closed his eyes once more, preparing to kiss back a strange noise began ringing in the back of his head, getting louder and clearer and Sena snapped his eyes open to see: his ceiling.

He rolled over and pressed the snooze button on his alarm clock. He'd had a morning practice yesterday and had forgot to change the time his alarm would be going off the night before.

'Damn.'


	19. Chapter 19

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Mizumachi

The Sentence: "Uh, is that nail polish?" "Noooo..."

When Mizumachi was bored during, he usually daydreamed, or did weird stuff. Thankfully he sat in the back of the class next to a girl who was usually equally as bored as him and today, in order to fend off the boredom, she was painting her nails.

It was a _really_ pretty shade of blue that she was using and it vaguely reminded Mizumachi of his football uniform, so without a second thought he reached over and placed one hand on her desk. She looked over at him curiously, shaking the small glass bottle in question and when Mizumachi nodded she grinned and took Mizumachi's hand in hers, running the brush along his short nails carefully.

"Kakei! Kakei! Look at my nails!" Kakei sighed. "Yes yes, they're very pretty." "Aren't they? It goes with our uniform perfectly!" Kakei stared at him, deadpan. "You care about colour co-ordination?" Mizumachi nodded excitedly and lifted his hands up into the air. "And it sparkles too! Imagine that, sparkly nail polish." He said in awe and Kakei felt the _tremendous_ urge to roll his eyes. 'I hope it fades away soon so he'll stop talking about it.'

But no, everyday for a week a new colour was put onto his nails and today he was sporting a red colour that seemed to be very similar to the Deimon Devil Bats uniform, and since they were having a practice game against the Devil Bats today that could only mean one thing.

He was colour co-ordinating again, but why did he want to match up with Deimon? Kakei glared at Mizumachi's fingernails, pursing his lips together when he noticed something strange.

Mizumachi's pinky on his right hand was green, a green that seemed oddly familiar...

After the practice game when Kakei saw Mizumachi talking with Sena, hiding his finger nails behind his back he couldn't help but notice that the green of Sena's eyeshield matched the green on Mizumachi's pinky.

Colour co-ordinating to match Sena? Well, Mizumachi seemed a bit embarrassed about Sena seeing his painted nails, so maybe he would stop having them painted during class and pay attention from now on.

... But since Mizumachi also seemed fairly happy about the attention Sena was giving him due to his nails, it wasn't bloody likely.


	20. Chapter 20

FASH: Alright, between working from 7-3, celebrating my little sister's birthday and preparing for Anime North (Oh my God it's tomorrow!) I only really had time to write this, but I hope it will bring a smile to your face.

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Monta

The Sentence: "U.G.L.Y. You could make an onion cry!" (Gyah! Cheerleader!Monta!)

Monta was a bit strange some of the time, but today was definitely one of his weirder days. Sena tossed a look over his shoulder to see Monta waving a pair of pom-poms, a series of rhymes coming out of his mouth one after another.

Suzuna was sick today and Monta had decided that he should be the one to take her place and cheer the team on MAX!

It was kind of weird, seeing him flail around like that and Sena was sure that sooner or later someone was going to snap. He also couldn't help but wonder where Monta had heard the English lyrics that were currently springing from his mouth, and if he knew what they meant.

"U.G.L.Y. You could make an onion cry! U.G.L.Y! Like an alien chased by the FBI!"

Sena sighed and with a quick look to his right decided that he had best start praying for Monta's safety, since it seemed like Hiruma, Juumonji, Kuroki and Toganou were all going to shut him up at once.


	21. Chapter 21

FASH: Anime North was awesome! And you wanna know that highlight of the whole convention? Eyeshield 21 cosplayers! There was a Shin, a Sena, a Komusubi and an Ootawara, all walking together, 'twas awesome!

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Kakei

The Sentence: "Why can't you just be a normal boyfriend?" "Are you saying I'm weird?" "Yes, in the nicest way possible." (Woah, this'll be fun eh?)

Kakei was passionate about football, he definitely made the top five list when Sena thought of the people who trained most and were most obsessive about it. Sena liked football too, it was the reason why he had earned people's respect, it was how he gained friends and confidence in himself.

But with Kakei, even though they were going out, Sena sometimes felt like football was more important to his boyfriend than he was. And that was how they had stumbled into their first fight.

Sena had taken great care in planning their date out, it would start an hour after Kakei's Friday practice, at seven o'clock, they'd meet in the park, then walk to a movie and then go out for dinner. He'd made sure to remind Kakei about it every time they were together and Kakei had smiled at him, saying his was like an over excited puppy and that he'd be there five minutes early.

But it was now twenty minutes past seven and Kakei still wasn't in sight, and Sena couldn't reach him on his cell phone. 'Maybe something came up.' He'd think to himself, trying to make light of the situation. 'But then, why didn't he call me?'

He waited another fifteen minutes before sighing in defeat and heading home alone.

It really wasn't like him, to hold a grudge like this, but Sena found himself avoiding going near Kyoshin at all costs, he didn't answer calls that were from Kakei, he pretty much went to school, went to football practice and went home. And Kakei noticed.

He had been in his room, going through on of his text books when his mother had knocked on the door, saying that a friend had come over. Sena told her to let him in, still not taking his eyes off of the text book, it was probably Mamori, worried about him enough to come see him, she'd probably be happy to see him studying.

"You've been avoiding me." A voice that decidedly was _not_ Mamori spoke up and Sena's eyes snapped up to see Kakei standing awkwardly in front of Sena's bedroom door.

"You missed our date, I waited for over half an hour and you never showed up, you never even called to tell me if something had come up, Kakei..." Sena felt tears welling up and he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Why can't you just be a normal boyfriend?"

Kakei took a cautious step forward, careful not to meet Sena's eyes.

'He really did forget about our date, didn't he.'

"Sena, I'm sorry, but right as practice was ending Akaba showed up and said that he wanted to train one on one a bit, I didn't think that we'd be practicing for so long, when I finally realized how late it was getting I rushed to the park, but you weren't there anymore."

Sena was silent for a moment. "Am I... Am I always going to be second to football to you? Will I ever be top priority?" "Sena, don't say that, you are top priority." Kakei took another step forward and gently cupped Sena's face in his hands, looking straight into his eyes. "Sena, I love you and I'm sorry I missed our date." He took his hands away from Sena's face and began to wrap his arms around the smaller boy. "I'm really, really sorry Sena."

The brunette slowly relaxed in the embrace. "It's okay Kakei, I know it must be hard, you're so used to focusing all of your energy on football that it must be hard to set aside time for me." Kakei opened his mouth to protest but Sena gently pressed a finger against his lips. "It's okay Kakei, but if you're ever late for one of our dates again..." Sena smiled brightly. "I'm gonna tell Mamori-neesan on you."


	22. Chapter 22

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Kotaro

The Sentence: "Man, you look nice in frills and ribbons." "..."

For some reason or another Sena had been ordered by Hiruma to pass out envelopes of _something_ to most of their rival teams. When Takami of the White Knights opened up the envelope and pulled out the contents of the inside Sena was able to see that the envelope was full of photos, but what the photos were of he didn't know.

But whatever they were of, they definitely made Takami look rather uncomfortable.

And when he gave an envelope to Rui the older boy had given him a strange look before turning on his heel and marching back to practice.

Mizumachi had been struck speechless, which could probably be thought of as a miracle in itself, while Kakei had stared at the photos in his hands with a strange gleam in his eyes.

When Sena had made it to Bando he had given the envelope to Akaba, who stared at the contents in shock before Kotaro looked over his shoulder and took the photos from his hands, glancing over them cautiously before looking back at Sena.

"You look nice in frills and ribbons, it's smart." Akaba let out a strangled cough and Sena stared at Kotaro in horror. "What?" "Hm, didn't you know the pictures you were giving us, here." Kotaro held them out and Sena snatched them away.

These were during the school's culture festival when Suzuna had forced him and Omosadake to wear pink and purple dresses so that they could 'gain' customers for their café.

'Wh-Why would Hiruma-san make me hand out these pictures!? That must be why everyone was giving me those looks. They must all hate me now!' Sena inwardly cried before dashing off, photos still in hand.

He was most assuredly not going to deliver those photos to the Nagas and Wild Gunmen now that he knew what they were of.

"Aw man, taking those pictures with him after he'd given them to us, definitely not smart."


	23. Chapter 23

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Kid

The Sentence: "Ah! Your cat is attacking me!"

Sena woke up to an unbelievable amount of ruckus for six o' clock in the morning. He tiredly thought that maybe he'd be able to ignore it, but when he heard a muffled scream that seemed to be right outsidef his window he couldn't help but feel slightly curious.

So he managed to get out of bed and walk towards his window, opening it up and peering at the scene below.

Kid was trying to fend off Pitt, who seemed to be _very_ interested in making the boy's leg his scratching post.

Kid glanced up for a second and his eyes locked on Sena's face. "Your cat is attacking me! Call it off!" He pleaded up at the window and Sena couldn't help but frown in confusion.

Why was Kid in his yard in the first place, and this early in the morning to boot. But Sena shrugged his shoulders and went to help him, maybe Kid would tell him once he was safe from Sena's kitten.


	24. Chapter 24

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Sakuraba

The Sentence: "Anymore of that and you're sleeping on the couch for a week." "... We don't live together..."

Ever since Sakuraba had gone serious about football he _always_ trained with Shin, so if Sena ever happened to feel the need to train with his rival, Sakuraba would be there too.

It was actually a lot more pleasant to be with Sakuraba then he thought it would be, he wasn't extremely silent like Shin, and speaking with him during training helped time go by faster. It didn't take too long for the two to become fairly close companions.

So one night, when a training session had been peculiarly long Sakuraba thought it would be best if he walked Sena home, after all, it was dark and Sena was exhausted, better safe then sorry right?

"You really don't have to Sakuraba-san, my neighborhood is pretty safe." Sena protested as they got on the train, but Sakuraba just shook his head. "No, I insist." He said before taking a seat at the far end of the nearly deserted compartment and Sena sighed and followed, trying to ignore the two high school girls who had started whispering reverently to each other as soon as Sakuraba had stepped on the train.

"Besides," Sakuraba continued once Sena was seated beside him. "You're really tired, so if you did run into trouble you probably wouldn't be able to get away, and I don't think you'd be able to fend off any of the thugs that roam the streets at night." Sena pouted. "Are you saying that I'm weak?" "Uh, no, it's just that-" "You are saying I'm weak. Anymore of that and you're sleeping on the couch for a week." Sena said with a grin on his face, but Sakuraba just looked at him in confusion. "... We don't live together..." Sena let out a sigh.

"It was a joke Sakuraba-san, a joke. You know, you're walking me home, kind of like a boyfriend or something." Sakuraba's face went red. "And then when I told you that you'd be sleeping on the couch it meant that, you know, if we were together, you wouldn't be getting any sex for a week because you were saying I was weak."

"Ohhh." Sakuraba's face went even redder than before and Sena couldn't help but think he should lay off on the sexual jokes for a while, they weren't nearly as funny when you had to explain them.


	25. Chapter 25

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Kuroki

The Sentence: "Why did I agree to this again?"

Kuroki sighed as he picked up another stray football, one of the dozen that were still covering the field from the earlier practice. 'Uhhh, this is so boring.' "Why did I agree to this again?"

Not expecting an answer he nearly jumped three feet in the air when Sena's voice sounded out behind him. "Because you _love_ me."

He turned around to face the smiling boy. "Yes, yes, but do I really need to help?" Sena's smile widened. "Of course, if you help me put the equipment away I'll be done quicker and then we can start out date sooner." Sena turned and swayed his hips a little as he walked away.

"Besides, I promised you a kiss if you helped me out, if you stop now, then no kiss for you."

Kuroki lifted an eyebrow and sighed. Sometimes his boyfriend could be even more sly and cunning than the Devil himself AKA: Hiruma. But really, it was worth it.


	26. Chapter 26

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Musashi

The Sentence: "Let's go to the aquarium."

"Hey, Musashi-san?" "What?" "Let's go to the aquarium."

Musashi lifted his eyes up from the newspaper to give Sena a questioning look. "The aquarium? On the one day of the week Hiruma's giving you a break from training?" Sena nodded his head happily. "Why?" He inwardly cringed when Sena took a deep breath before answering his question, maybe he should have just shut his trap and went.

"Well you see, I was at Mizumachi-kun's house yesterday and he has this really cool pet fish and I forgot what kind of fish it's called but he said that they had a whole bunch of them at the aquarium so I just thought I'd check the clubhouse today to see if anyone wanted to go with me to check them out. Come on, they're really cool looking." The brunette said, all in one breath.

So basically he wanted to go to the aquarium just to check out the type of fish Mizumachi had. 'That's a stupid reason, especially when he just saw the fish yesterday.' But for some reason he was already folding up his newspaper and getting up from his chair even if he didn't give a damn about fish.

"Sure, I've got time to kill."


	27. Chapter 27

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Agon

The Sentence: "My mother always told me to be careful around guys like you." (Wow, Agon gets the most awesome ones, I bet you Sena's mom _would _warn him about guys like Agon!)

Agon liked to feel superior to people, he liked to cause suffering for those who were 'unworthy', and most of all, Agon was damned hormonal. Really, every time Sena came over so that his boyfriend could help him with his homework, because believe it or not Agon really was a genius in academics too, not just sports, Agon would pounce him right in the middle of explaining something important and start making out with him.

Poor Unsui had accidentally walked in on them a couple of times, thankfully Sena never let their make out sessions go too far or else he was sure the older twin would have had severe mental trauma by now.

Of course, it's not as though Sena didn't like Agon's 'attention', if it really bothered him he'd be studying at Mamori's, but every time Agon decided that it was time for a little fun Sena could practically hear his mother telling him to stop.

When Sena had decided to confess to his parents that he was gay his mother had immediately sat him down and told him what types of guys he should and shouldn't date.

Agon definitely fell into the Shouldn't Date category, in fact he fell into the category of people his mother had said he should stay away from at all costs.

"Hey, you aren't listening." "Huh? Oh! Sorry, I was lost in thought." Sena said, bringing up his text book to cover his face as Agon leered at him.

"Oh? What kind of things were you thinking about Sena-chan?" Agon asked slyly as he moved closer to Sena, wrapping an arm around the other boy's shoulder. "Were you thinking about how much you love it when you're pinned beneath me, or how much you want me to kiss you right now, or-" "Actually I was just thinking about how my mother always told me to be careful around guys like you."

Agon had a blank look on his face for a moment before he broke into a grin. "Why, because I'm going to 'de-flower' you?" Sena blushed a bit and turned his head away. "Hmph, you're a long ways away from 'de-flowering' me Agon." "Oh, is that a challenge?" Before Sena could say 'no' he was already pinned to the floor with Agon's lips pressing harshly against his and the older boy's hands moving beneath his shirt to tweak Sena's nipples.

"Don't worry about what your mom think Sena-chan." Agon said as he pulled away to take his shirt off. "You know if I ever absolutely _have_ to meet her, I can always just play innocent." Agon flashed Sena a smirk and Sena couldn't help but agree that Agon was rather good at pretending to be innocent.

"Well, now that the conversation about what your mother thinks is over, I think we should take an extended break from our studies to have some fun." Agon leaned down and whispered into Sena's ear. "And Unko-chan's isn't here to interrupt us today."


	28. Chapter 28

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Unsui

The Sentence: "Stop stalking me!" "No! I mean... I'm not stalking you!"

Unsui had always been vaguely curious about Eyeshield 21 ever since he was able to score a touchdown Oujou, especially when he was able to defeat Shin to do it. The curiosity grew when Eyeshield's identity had been revealed, Kobayakawa Sena, a boy who'd been nothing more than an errand runner before he was introduced to American Football.

And after the game against the Nagas, where the Devil Bats won and Sena was able to tackle _Agon_ of all people to the ground, the curiosity turned into more of an obsession.

Of course, just because he was obsessed with the boy didn't mean that he should be tailing him, but he really couldn't help it, besides, it's not like Sena could see him...

Unfortunately he didn't know that due to his time as a gopher Sena had a sixth sense about when he was being followed and had been aware of Unsui for quite some time now. He was fairly certain that the older Kongo twin wouldn't do anything to him, but being followed home was giving him an uneasy feeling so gathering all his courage he spun around and ran up to where he knew Unsui was hiding, staring up at him with a frown on his face.

"Unsui-san, stop stalking me!" "No! I mean... I'm not stalking you!" Unsui replied nervously, Sena just rose an eyebrow at him. "Did Agon-san ask you to find out where I live or something?" "No, it's just I... I just..." "You just what?" Sena asked curiously, leaning forward slowly and Unsui was horrified when he realized that he was starting to blush from the close proximity between them.

"Nothing! Nothing! I'll see you later!" Unsui exclaimed as he dashed off, leaving a more than confused Sena behind him.

'I'll see you later? Gah, is he going to be stalking me again sometime?!'


	29. Chapter 29

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Shin

The Sentence: "Wow, you have manly hands." (To be completely honest the first name we drew for this sentence was Monta, but both me and my little sister were like: Monta? _Does_ he have manly hands? So we just picked a new name. Yay for Shin!)

Of course Shin would have manly hands, everything about Shin was pretty manly. The muscle, the hair, the eyes, but for some reason, when Sena held his hand against Shin's to compare, he couldn't help but utter. "Wow, you have manly hands." Which made Shin turn to him, something akin to a smile on his face. "Maybe you just have feminine hands."

Sena held his hands in front of his face to inspect them, he had rather slender fingers, even if they were a bit on the short side, and he didn't have any calluses...

"I like your hands." Shin said after a moment, threading their fingers together and locking eyes with the younger boy. Sena smiled lightly. "I like your hands too, Shin-san."


	30. Chapter 30

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Hiruma

The Sentence: "Can't we just kiss and make up?" (Gyah! How very un-Hiruma-like! Just for the record, this is interconnected to the previously written Kotaro one shot, you know, the one with the pictures.)

Okay so maybe making Sena hand out pictures of himself dressed in _that _outfit was a little mean and maybe uncalled for, but those pictures were probably the best bribing material Hiruma had ever got his hands on.

Damn kicker from Bando Spider just couldn't keep his mouth shut like everyone else though, he just had to go and tell Sena what the pictures were of and now the other boy was extremely mad at him.

Damn, Sena holding a grudge against him was not going to work in his favor over the next few weeks, he would need to rectify this situation.

So he cornered Sena in the clubhouse after everyone else had gone home and smiled his least scary smile. "Come on Sena, can't we just kiss and make up?" Sena went red from either anger or embarrassment and Hiruma grinned and continued. "It's not very nice to hold grudges against people who have more firearms tha-" Hiruma paused in shock when he felt Sena's lips press against his, he wasn't able to move again until he heard the clubhouse door slam shut, and Sena was long gone by then.

Hiruma ran a finger along his lips curiously, that was a rather brave move, a good distraction tactic indeed...

He vaguely wondered if that kiss meant he had been forgiven.


	31. Chapter 31

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Toganou

The Sentence: "If I could re-arrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together." "...Please never say that again." (Lid: If you really want U and I to be together buy a damn keyboard.)

For some reason or another just a while ago Toganou had started reading a book full of weird sayings and had become particularly fond of saying pick up lines in greeting.

Sena really hadn't thought much of it, since usually it was just Kuroki and Juumonji who had to put up with it, but one day when Toganou came up to him saying. "If I could re-arrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together." Sena couldn't help but turn to him and reply. "Toganou-kun, please never say that again."

Unfortunately Toganou had a lot more from where that came from and every day he would greet Sena with a new pick up line while he greeted everyone else normally.

Sena was able to counter a couple of them with common sense, Toganou's: "Hey baby, what's your sign?" Earned the reply: "Do not disturb." And: "Are your legs tired, because you've been running through my mind all day." Got the response: "No, I have more stamina than that."

But after a week it was really starting to grate on his nerves so Sena willingly approached Toganou, looked him straight in the eyes and asked. "What'll it take for you to stop using pick up lines on me every time you see me." Toganou closed his eyes and seemed to think about it carefully before saying. "Go on a date with me."

Sena blinked but nodded, as long as Toganou didn't use anymore lame pick up lines on him Sena was pretty sure that one date was a small price to pay.


	32. Chapter 32

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Rui

The Sentence: "Cat's are evil." "Are not." "Are too." "Are not." "Are too, look at her, glaring at me." (Lid: Go Pitt! 3)

Rui absolutely hated cats, in fact, he held a dislike for most animals that were not reptilian, but cats were truly Satan's underlings.

Or at least that's what Rui thought ever since a stray cat had attacked him back when he was in preschool, and he had never forgiven the species since. Which is why he was slightly surprised when Sena of all people owned one of the aforementioned clawed beasts of hell.

He had come to pick up Sena and drive him to practice for some reason, Hiruma, that bastard, didn't tell him why Sena couldn't just walk to school, but Rui was still going to be Hiruma's slave for a while, so he really couldn't do anything about it.

He had apparently come a little early, or else Sena was running late and he had quickly been pulled into the house by the brunette who had fumbled around with his backpack telling him to make himself at home before bounding up the stairs like a maniac on speed.

He slumped against the wall in boredom, smirking a bit when he heard a thump and a muffled 'ow' from upstairs, and then he saw it.

The cat was starring at him from the bottom step of the stairs Sena had just run up, it's tail swishing intently behind it as it moved forward towards Rui, a look of _sheer evil _on it's furry face.

"Sorry for making you wait Habashira-san." Sena called out as he bounded down the stairs, stopping to give Pitt a scratch behind the ears.

"Cat's are evil." Sena rose an eyebrow and pursed his lips together to keep from smiling. "Are not." Rui crossed his arms and glared at the ball of fluff that Sena was petting. "Are too." "Are not." "Are too, look at her, glaring at me." Sena scooped Pitt up into his arms and walked closer to Rui.

"Are you afriad of cats, Habashira-san?" He asked curiously and Rui turned his head the other way aloofly. "Of course not, they're just evil." "Then why does Hiruma-san have a dog instead of a cat?" Rui opened his mouth to retort, but paused before he actually said anything. 'That's a good question.'

"Bah, we don't have time for this, say goodbye to your precious hell cat and get your ass in gear, if you're late then it's gonna be all my fault." "Yes, yes." Sena replied before putting Pitt back on the floor carefully.

"Still, I can't believe Habashira-san is afraid of cats." "Sh-Shut up!"


	33. Chapter 33

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Riku

The Sentence: "Shut up or I'll kiss you." "Eh?"

Sena was fairly quiet by nature, he never said too much or too little, unless he was apologizing to someone, in which case he said way more than he actually had to.

So this was a new side of Sena that he was seeing, one that was totally hyped up with caffeine, and Riku wasn't quite sure if he liked it or not. Everything that was coming out of Sena's mouth was Shin related in one way or another, so Riku supposed he didn't like it, yeah, he didn't like this side of Sena at all.

Why Shin, why did it have to be Shin that Sena kept going on and n about, why couldn't it have been, oh, you know, him? Riku was an awesome runner too, and sure he wasn't as strong as Shin, but he'd known Sena for longer! Hell, he'd taught Sena how to run, it wasn't fair for Sena to be so focused on Shin all the time.

"Shin-san is really-" "Sena?" "Yeah?" "Shut up or I'll kiss you." Sena went silent for a moment, his eyes going wide and mouth forming a small 'o'. "Eh?"


	34. Chapter 34

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Akaba

The Sentence: "Oh God, Hiruma's going to murder me." (Lid: Again with the sleeping with the enemy...)

It wasn't his fault, really it wasn't, he'd just happened to see Sena jogging by on the opposite side of the street that he was on and had called out to the boy. Sena was, of course, far to polite to ignore him so, being mindful of the traffic he crossed the street and greeted Akaba face to face.

Really, the boy way just too sweet, how could Akaba resist inviting Sena over to his place for some tea? And Sena accepted without a second thought, even though mere moments ago he had been training.

Akaba liked Sena, the boy had perfect manners, unlike a certain _someone_ on his team who had an obsession with combing his hair, they were very similar people, they didn't have opposing beats, they went together nicely.

So when Sena had taken a bite of a sugar cookie which left powdered sugar and crumbs sticking to the edge of his mouth it was only natural for Akaba to lean forward a bit and wipe them away, although if he had removed his hands away immediately after he had cleaned Sena up instead of letting them linger, his thumb stroking Sena's bottom lip questioningly, maybe he wouldn't have felt the need to press those soft lips against his own.

Sena quite obviously didn't have much experience in the kissing department, but that was okay, Akaba was more than willing to teach him the finer points of locking lips.

When it went beyond a kiss, well, Akaba couldn't really help it, Sena's face was so beautiful when it was contorted in pleasure, and the sounds the boy made were almost enough to drive the red headed boy insane.

Afterwards, when they were both able to catch their breath Sena had shakily asked if Akaba was going to be his boyfriend now, and Akaba couldn't help but say yes with a rather large smile making it's way across his face.

Life was good. Until Akaba noticed that the way Sena was jogging was a bit strange, and Hiruma, the next time he saw the brunette, would definitely notice it too.

"Oh God, Hiruma's going to murder me." Akaba thought out loud, but that was okay, dying wasn't too bad when your boyfriend was Kobayakawa Sena.


	35. AN

FASH: (not really, this is her little sister) if you would like a round three of Random Lots then send in your own funny quote/inspiring sentences that you would like to see in a one-shot with someone. When we get 17 quotes(because that's how many names there are) we will write them down and draw up the name and quote randomly again. FASH is lazy and doesn't want to come up with more quotes and this way it will be _even more awesome_(that was her). You can send in more than one quote if you wish.

Your reviews are appreciated. (Even though FASH is afraid to read them)

-Lid

Ps. Her max reviews for one story is 111, lets give her more ne?


	36. Chapter 36

FASH: Thank you everyone for sending in your quotes! I got so many that it was really hard for me to choose which ones to pick, so then I just decided to do a Round Three and Four! I hope you enjoy! And just incase you haven't been keeping up with the raw versions of the anime, the Death Games are something Hiruma came up with to help train the Devil Bats for their game against the Nagas.

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Akaba

The Quote from Stringer13: ", why do you always touch my butt when you tackle me?"

Sena had been noticing something a little odd about the Devil Bats' current 'Death Game' against the Kyoshin-Bando team. When Kakei and Akaba used their Double Stopper on him if it was Kakei tackling him he would tackle him the normal way, but if it was Akaba Sena would be able to feel the redhead's hands running up the back of his thighs before coming to a stop at his butt.

Sena was fairly sure this wasn't something that was usually done while tackling someone, or else Shin and Kakei and various others would have done it to him long ago, so he decided to ask the other boy what was going on.

"Akaba-san, why do you always touch my butt when you tackle me?" Unfortunately, since Sena was sure that there was nothing wrong with what Akaba was doing to him, he didn't bother asking him privately and thus everyone within earshot: Kotaro, Kakei and Monta turned to stare at the redhead.

Luckily for Akaba he could come up with fairly believable excuses on the spot.

"Fuu, I was just checking to see how toned your muscles have become Sena-kun."

The younger boy brightened up and smiled. "Oh, that's awfully nice of you." The brunette said while the aforementioned three within earshot couldn't help but think: 'He's to naive for his own good.' But since they didn't want to break it to Sena that Akaba had actually been feeling him up they decided that they'd let the other boy get away with it.

_For now. _


	37. Chapter 37

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Monta

The Quote from Raifu No Tenshi: "I'll have you know that I have been laid... Once... By accident."

It wasn't really strange for Sena and Monta to discuss things that would raise a couple eyebrows, but even Sena wasn't sure how they had wondered into the topic of how experienced they were sexually.

"I'll have you know that I have been laid... Once... By accident."

Sena couldn't help but wonder if Monta knew what getting laid meant and about how one could get laid by accident. But he decided it would be better for his mental stability if he didn't ask.


	38. Chapter 38

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Toganou

The Quote from Lid: "A morning without coffee is like something without something."

Toganou was a lot more sluggish during morning practice than normal, as though he hadn't had a wink of sleep all night. Either that or he had lost all motivation to excel in football, which seemed rather unlikely since both Kuroki and Juumonji were giving it their all and not even Hiruma's threats were doing anything to keep Toganou going strong.

And since Sena was 'playing secretary' today Mamori had told him that he should confront Toganou and ask him what was wrong.

Toganou's answer: "A morning without coffee is like something without something." To which Sena replied: "What?"

It was later explained to Sena by Juumonji that Toganou's coffee machine had broken down that morning and that it was impossible for Toganou to be completely functional without at least five cups of the strong liquid.

And thus Toganou remained sloth-like for the rest of the day and Sena vowed that he'd never get addicted to coffee.


	39. Chapter 39

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Musashi

The Quote from Raifu No Tenshi: "Since when did stuffing my locker full of chocolate, which ended up melting during the weekend, seem like a good idea to you?"

Sena crossed his arms and tapped his foot against the floor impatiently, staring up solemnly at the rather calm looking Musashi.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." The older boy said as an explanation and Sena couldn't help but sputter indignantly. "Since when did stuffing my locker full of chocolate, which ended up melting during the weekend, seem like a good idea to you?"

Musashi shrugged his shoulders. "You were complaining the whole day Friday about how you never got chocolate from anyone other than Mamori on Valentine's Day, so I just decided to make up for lost time."

Immediately Sena's eyes softened and his stance shifted into a more natural pose. "Musashi-san." "Yes?" "You do know that you're going to help me clean my locker up, right?" Musashi let out a sigh. "Yeah yeah." 'So much for a 'thanks'.' He turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Musashi-san!" "What." Sena smiled brightly and bowed. "Thanks you very much." "Che, no problem." He replied smoothly, walking away with a smile on his face.


	40. Chapter 40

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Sakuraba:

The Quote from DC Coda-The Music of My Soul (Ivan): "That was stupid... Now how are we going to find a boat?"

"Well, this sucks." Sakuraba said with a nervous laugh as he eyed the short brunette beside him. Sena did not look like a happy camper, _not at all_. "That was stupid... Now how are we going to find a boat?" "Eh? Can't we just swim back? It's not like we're exhausted anymore."

Sena threw the blonde a rather pathetic look over his shoulder. "Do you have any idea how cold this water has gotten?" Sakuraba shook his head but decided he could live without knowing how freezing the liquid had become. 'Man, this was a stupid idea.'

The White Knights and Devil Bats were having joint training sessions together at a currently unused camp site and today after practice Shin said he was going to swim some laps in the lake they were beside. Sakuraba and Sena had foolishly thought that they could keep up with him only to have Shin disappear from their sight after only ten minutes. But they kept on going, perhaps in the hopes of seeing Shin again as he swam back, until Sena caught sight of some rather large slabs of rock that broke the surface of the lake and suggested that they wait there until they saw Shin swimming back.

The lake was fairly wide, with a rather large mass of land breaking the water's surface in the center and it was also fairly long, although it did narrow down a bit at the edges and had multiple little 'islands' that jutted above the water ever so often.

And now it was getting dark and cold and Shin still hadn't crossed back into their line of sight. "I guess he decided to do a lap around the entire middle island-y thing." Sena said with a shiver and Sakuraba nodded. "He probably would, in fact, he's probably done and back at the camp already." The blonde looked up at the sky before sighing. "I think we should start swimming back now." "But it's cold!" "I know, but once the sun's gone down it'll just get colder, and my coach and your team captain will probably just think of swimming back in freezing water as a type of endurance training, so I don't think they'd bother to start looking for us for another hour or so."

Gritting his teeth together Sakuraba began stepping back into the water, turning partially to tell Sena to hurry it up.

"But I really don't like the cold." The boy replied, although he was already cautiously dipping his toes in to test the temperature before deeming it safe enough to step into.

Sakuraba went out a little further before crouching down to get everything up to his shoulders wet before pushing off and treading water several meters away from Sena. "Come on Sena-kun, we don't have all day, if you take any longer I'll just have to take you by the hand and drag you in." Sena slumped a bit and pouted before running the rest of the way in.

"There, that wasn't to bad was it?" Sakuraba asked as he lazily swam on his back, Sena dog-paddling beside him. "I don't know about you Sakuraba-san," Sena began, his voice a higher pitch than normal. "But my nipples are so hard they could cut through diamonds!"

Sakuraba blushed and sputtered uncomfortably. "That's the kind of information you keep to yourself." "But I'm so _cold_!" "That doesn't matter, you don't just go telling people that type of stuff!"

Twenty five minutes later and they were both finally back at the camp, Sena was happy to curl up inside a warm blanket during their nightly campfire, and Sakuraba couldn't look at Sena for a week without a blush streaking across his face.


	41. Chapter 41

''-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Agon

The Quote from Lid: "They say that Tide can take even the toughest bloods stains out of your clothes. If you have tough blood stains, laundry is probably the least of your worries." (Of course Agon's the one causing the tough blood stains, he himself is not actually hurt.)

Sena was a person who became concerned about others quite easily, it was just in his nature to be a mother hen. So when he saw Agon stumbling out of an alleyway covered in a substance that could only be blood it was only natural for him to rush over to the older boy despite how scary Agon was and immediately start asking if the older boy way okay.

Agon simply raised his eyebrows at him before looking down at his blood stained uniform.

"Damn, I got those fucker's blood on me." 'Unko-chan is gonna nag at me for getting into another fight.'

Sena took a cautious step back. 'Okay, so it's not his blood.' He felt a chill creep down his spine when Agon sent a smirk his way. "Oi tra- I mean, Sena, how about you lend me a hand."

And that was how he, Kobayakawa Sena, ended up doing Kongo Agon's laundry.


	42. Chapter 42

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Kakei

The Quote from XTakaX27: "I don't want to loose my underwear."

"Kakei-kun," Sena began as he slipped into the heated water beside the other boy. "What does 'going commando' mean?" The blue eyed boy snapped his head towards Sena, face seemingly calm although his eyes were a bit wider than normal.

"Why do you ask?" "Mizumachi-kun said that if I ever came to the bath house again I should go commando because there's a pervert on the loose. I don't get it." "Ah." Kakei relaxed a little bit, although he did shoot a glare at Mizumachi's back, the blonde was trying to peek on the girl's side of the bath again. "It's because there's been someone coming in and stealing men's underwear from the change rooms at several different bathhouses in the area, if you're going commando..." Kakei's cheeks went red. "It's means you aren't wearing any, so there's nothing to loose, I guess."

Sena turned his head towards the change room, peering at the closed doors curiously. "I don't want to loose my underwear."

Of course, the mere thought of anyone touching Sena's underwear made Kakei clench his fist. "Don't worry." He said solemnly. "If someone ever dared to touch your... Unmentionables, I'd track them down, punish them for doing such a thing and get your unmentionables back for you." Kakei finished passionately, not noticing Sena as the other boy subtly moved a bit further away from Kakei's side.


	43. Chapter 43

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Kotaro

The Quote from Joce: "Get out of my pants!" (Oh God, I'll have fun writing this one.)

Mamori had been walking along aimlessly near the clubhouse when she distinctly heard Sena's voice screaming. "Get out of my pants!"

Suddenly filled to the brim with _Big Sister Power _she stormed over to the clubhouse and slammed the door open. "Sena, what's wrong?!"

Sena was standing in the corner of the clubroom, his blue pants clutched in his grip, and for some reason the kicker from Bando was standing right next to him, combing his hair.

"Oh, don't worry Mamori-neesan, it's just a spider somehow made it's way into my pants."

Mamori threw a deadly look at Kotaro's direction and was ready to stomp forward and _crush_ him when Sena hastily added. "Not that kind of spider! A normal spider! It must have crawled in my pant leg while it was in my locker!"

"Oh." Mamori smiled at Sena brightly before turning to look at Kotaro. "If you don't mind my prying, why are you and Sena alone together?"

Kotaro stopped brushing his hair and opened his mouth to reply, but shut it quickly when Sena jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Oh, we're just talking about football and kicking and stuff." The brunette said as he walked forward and ever so gently began pushing Mamori out of the clubroom. "Don't worry, I'm sure Kotaro-san can protect me from all the other evil spiders." Kotaro crossed his arms and looked away but nodded, eyebrows drawn down in determination.

"Well, if you say so Sena, but you should clean your locker to make sure that there are no more spiders sneaking into your clothes." "Don't worry, I will!" Sena responded brightly, conveniently ignoring Kotaro's undignified look.


	44. Chapter 44

FASH: I have a bunch of stuff to do today, so sadly this'll be the only update, but I promise many updates tomorrow!

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Rui

The Quote from Lid: "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me, so tie me up and throw me down and show me that you like me." (Gah! Sena with kinks!)

Sena seemed like such a sweet kid, seemed like the type who believed in the sanctity of his first kiss, seemed like the type who would flush at the mere mention of sex.

But Rui knew better. Sure he used to think like that too, before he had finally gathered up enough courage to ask the younger boy out.

Their first date, if it could really even be called a date, had gone by normally enough, until they were standing by the gate of Sena's house and Sena looked up at him expectantly.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?" An innocent enough question, even though it made Rui blush to the tips of his ears, so he leaned down to comply, eyes bulging when Sena grabbed onto the collar of his jacket and pulled him down harshly, practically smashing their lips together.

And with each date Sena would get more and more forward, not that Rui minded really, it was a pleasant surprise, he hadn't thought he'd be able to kiss Sena until their third date, but it kind of made him feel like the girl of relationship and _damn it _Rui didn't want to be the girl in the relationship!

Of course Sena seemed to realize this and had come up with one of his 'brilliant' plans for them to be more intimate and had told Rui that he would be more than happy to take part in some 'hot bondage'.

The mere suggestion made Rui get a nosebleed before he took a firm hold of Sena's shoulders and told him that Sena's first time was going to be _normal_ and _gentle_ and all that other stuff that first times were supposed to be like because _he_ was the man in the relationship and it was his _responsibility_ to make sure the first time was as painless as possible.

So Sena smiled up at him and said. "Sure, but the second time we do things my way."

Which made Rui get another nosebleed.


	45. Chapter 45

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Riku

The Quote from Raifu No Tenshi: "Is that a cheesy love song from the 80's I hear?"

The way Riku handled the whole dating process vaguely reminded Sena of a bunch of old movies that he had been forced to watch with Mamori when he was younger. Sena couldn't help but think that the things Riku did, said, and probably even thought were more than likely based on similar old movies that Riku had probably 'studied' in order to get a better grasp on the subject of dating.

So when Riku ever so casually stretched his arm around Sena's shoulder and pulled the other boy a bit closer for a kiss Sena couldn't help but jokingly ask afterwards. "Is that a cheesy love song from the 80's I hear playing in the background?"


	46. Chapter 46

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Kuroki

The Quote from Raifu No Tenshi: "He's running... Running... Just past Sena... Running... Turning around and heading back for Sena at full speed... Oh!... Woah, he must be one sexually deprived boy." (It's kind of funny since Kuroki is the 'speed' of the 'speed' 'power' 'technique' triangle the Huh Huh Brothers make up.)

Suzuna smiled as she dug into her backpack, looking for her binoculars. She was standing on top of the school's roof. It was that time again, time for her favorite entertainment: Sena Watching.

She had discovered it by accident, she had been playing around with Hiruma's binoculars one day and had been watching over people, _not spying_, from the treetops.

She just so happened to catch a glimpse of Sena, and when she turned her head a little she just so happened to see Kuroki stealthily following after him, a determined look on his face. But the determination was replaced with a casual boredom when Sena turned around and saw him, the smaller brunette going up to him and making conversation and Kuroki, although he still appeared to be bored, was beginning to gain a flush on his cheeks.

It didn't take her too long to put the pieces of the puzzle together, and thus the marvelous concept of Sena Watching was born.

She giggled a bit as she put the binoculars in front of her eyes, carefully scanning the school grounds. Today was a Monday, on Monday's Sena stayed extra late to keep up on his secretary work so that Mamori didn't get suspicious, and Kuroki usually jogged around the school grounds until Sena was done.

She peered at the clubhouse door. 'Any second now and Sena will come out.' She grinned when the door indeed did open and Sena stepped out, and then she glanced over to the left, spotting Kuroki making his way towards the other boy.

'He's running... Running... Just past Sena...' Suzuna frowned a bit, vaguely wondering when Kuroki would grow enough backbone to at least ask Sena out. 'Running... Turning around and heading back for Sena at full speed...' Her frown slowly turned into a smile before a look of shock overcame he face. 'Oh!' She blushed and looked away. 'Woah, he must be one sexually deprived boy.'


	47. Chapter 47

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Shin

The Quote from Lid: "I'm not tense, just terribly, terribly alert."

Jogging with Shin had lately become an almost daily routine for Sena, who was overjoyed to be able to run beside his rival.

Until Hiruma found out about it and promptly told him to stop. But Sena didn't want to stop, he liked jogging alongside Shin, it was the highlight of his day. Of course, if he did keep jogging with Shin Hiruma would find out and it was quite probable that the blonde would forcefully drag Sena away from his rival and give the brunette a new 'heavily enforced' curfew to make sure that the only time Shin and Sena ran while in each other presence were when they were on the field.

Which is why Sena had given himself the most perfect alibi before going out, even though Hiruma would probably be able to see right through it.

In fact he was so worried that even Shin commented at how tense he seemed, and Shin hardly ever said anything during their runs together.

"I'm not tense, just terribly, terribly alert." Sena replied, eyes constantly moving for any sign of the blonde quarterback. "Hiruma-san doesn't want me to jog with you anymore, and I wouldn't put it past him to sneak up on me and steal me away."

Shin's eyebrows drew together in determination. "I could stop him for you." Sena's eyes widened a bit as he realized that Shin probably meant he'd spear tackle Hiruma before the blonde was able to drag him away, and considering how much it could hurt with protective gear on, Sena was pretty sure Hiruma would be _crushed_.

"Oh no, that's okay, I called Mamori-neesan before I left the house and she's got my back." Sena said quickly. "You're sure?" Shin asked, unsure. "Yep." The younger boy replied with a smile before picking up the pace, suddenly feeling a lot less anxious.

If he ever had to, he could outrun Hiruma anyways, and damn the consequences.


	48. Chapter 48

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Kid

The Quote from Kettuhattu: "I'm not made of sugar."

It was pouring outside and Kid wouldn't be too surprised if some thunder started crashing and some lightening started flashing, but he liked this weather, so he really didn't care that he was aimlessly strolling around without an umbrella, soaked to the bone.

But he did care when he saw the petite running back from Deimon walking around as aimlessly as he was, sopping wet.

He kind of wished he hadn't left his umbrella at home as he walked up to the younger boy. "You should probably be headin' on home." He said casually as he walked past, not really expecting to be answered.

"I'm not made of sugar, I'm not going to melt from a little rain." Sena said with a small smile and Kid cocked an eyebrow as he turned to look at the brunette.

"Besides," Sena continued, although he was still walking away. "You should probably head home too, you look like you're even more soaked than me."

Kid smiled a bit and replied, "I suppose you're right." before walking away.

Sena was a good kid, he could take care of himself, besides, a little rain never hurt anyone.


	49. Chapter 49

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Unsui

The Quote from Raifu No Tenshi: "Okay! Whoever wants Sena to be dresses as the Devil's helper, raise your hand... Now, those who want Sena to dress as a cream puff... And lastly, those who want Sena in a cage, dressed as the mascot of our next opponent, with our own mascot parading around said cage." (I have to admit, it's a pretty weird one for Unsui to get, but I'll try my best!)

Unsui had woken up in the middle of the night for no reason at all and had decided that as long as he was up he might as well go on an extended version of his morning jog. He had somehow made it all the way to Deimon High School by five o' clock and was surprised to hear quite a ruckus coming from the courtyard. Curious, he decided to investigate.

Standing on a podium was the head cheerleader for the Deimon Devil Bats, waving around her pom poms energetically at the crowd of dead tired students, some of them were even still in their pajamas.

"Welcome to the Secret Sena Cosplay Poll! You all are a selected bunch of students, hand picked by You-nii in order to take part in this once in a lifetime experience!" She chimed psychotically and Unsui suddenly felt very glad that his school wasn't co-ed.

"Okay! Whoever wants Sena to be dresses as the Devil's helper, raise your hand..." Ever so slowly hands started raising into the air until almost half the students gathered had voted.

Unsui wryly wondered if Hiruma had rigged the poll.

"Now, those who want Sena to dress as a cream puff..." A couple hands went in the air, the owners of said hands were clearly more sleep deprived than the rest and probably didn't even understand what they were voting for.

"And lastly, those who want Sena in a cage, dressed as the mascot of our next opponent, with our own mascot parading around said cage."

Unsui lifted his eyebrows at that one. A Naga-Sena? Combining a rather fearsome beast with a rather un-intimidating boy didn't seem like a very practical idea to him.

A couple hands of some rather awake looking females shot into the air and together with the head cheerleader they gushed about some sort of fangirl-y thing for a couple minutes before the head cheerleader seemed to realize that she had more things to do.

"Alright! Sena as the Devil's helper it is! Now, about the costume design..."

Unsui started jogging away before he could hear any more of the girl's _illustrious plan_, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Deimon's running back, that head cheerleader... She could quite possibly be more evil than Agon.


	50. Chapter 50

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Mizumachi

The Quote from White Ivy: "It's a fine line between genius and insanity."

When Sena first witnessed Mizumachi jumping to the top of the fence that surrounded the roof of Kyoshin he nearly died of shock before very weakly telling him not to jump, arms reaching out to possibly grab onto the blonde's foot if he began falling. Mizumachi turned to look at him with a rather large grin on his face.

"Jump? Why would I do that? It's just... High places make me feel great."

Sena shakily replied that he was rather fond of high places too, but that didn't mean he was going to do anything dangerous to get any higher, the blonde just laughed in reply.

"Mizumachi-kun, I think you're a bit insane." Said blonde turned and jumped back onto the roof and Sena let out a sigh of relief.

"You know, it's a fine line between genius and insanity." Mizumachi replied, but Sena just cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I think you crossed that line a while ago Mizumachi-kun." Mizumachi shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, it's more fun to be insane than a genius anyways." Sena smiled a bit. "I guess I'll take your word for it."


	51. Chapter 51

FASH: Ha! This is fifty one and it's about Juumonji!... I thought it was ironic... Anyways...

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Juumonji

The Quote from Raifu No Tenshi: "Pitt! What did you do to her!?"

Juumonji had known for quite a while now that Sena's cat did not like him, the little fur-ball with claws would probably love to use his face as its next scratching post, but today Juumonji had a plan! And no, he wasn't going to do anything bad to her, Sena would never forgive him.

Today he and Sena were going to study together, and he had brought along a some recently bought cat nip.

Ha! He'd like to see the cat attack him now!

Just as he suspected their study session went on without any vicious attacks on Pitt's part, in fact the cat was getting really cozy next to his pant pocket where he had stored the catnip.

Sena didn't really notice the change in Pitt's behavior towards Juumonji, since in his mind his kitten could do no wrong. It was a kind of blow to Juumonji's ego, he had been fairly certain Sena would notice and would comment on how _utterly amazed _he was that Pitt wasn't attacking the edges of Juumonji's T-shirt.

"I'm gonna go get some juice, do you want some Juumonji-kun?" "Sure." The blonde replied before picking Pitt up, having the cat nuzzling his leg was starting to get a bit irritating, and placing her in his lap so he could scratch behind her ears.

'She's pretty soft, she wouldn't be so bad if she was this mellow all the time.' Juumonji thought, grinning a bit when she began purring.

The grin quickly disappeared when she bit his hand, _hard_.

"Fuck!" He hissed, practically throwing the damned cat off him, glaring at her when she laid in the corner of the room, mewling pathetically. And of course when Sena marched in his eyes immediately landed on the cat.

"Pitt! What did you do to her!?" He asked, placing the glasses on his desk before going and gently patting her head.

'Yeah, cause it's obviously all my fault.' Juumonji thought with a roll of his eyes, rubbing at the area he'd been bit, damn that cat had some sharp fangs.

"Juumonji-kun, what happened to your hand?" Sena asked, moving from where he was crouched over Pitt to Juumonji's side, looking at the wound curiously.

"Your cat happened to my hand." Juumonji replied, eyebrows raising a bit when Sena went over to Pitt and went. "You really shouldn't be a meanie Pitt, don't bite people." Before patting her on the head a bit harsher than normal and putting her outside his room before closing the door.

"Do you need a band-aid Juumonji-kun?" Sena asked seriously, but Juumonji said no, a grin forming on his face once again .

That was the first time Sena took his side over his cat's.


	52. Chapter 52

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Hiruma

The Quote from Lid: "It's a control freak thing, I wouldn't let you understand." (Well, that seems to fit Hiruma pretty well.)

As soon as they started dating all of a sudden it was impossible for Sena to be alone with anyone other than Hiruma. On his morning walks where it was usually just him and Monta Hiruma would be waiting for him right outside his gate. If he ever felt like asking Mamori or Yukimitsu for some help with his homework Hiruma would show up and state that_ he_ could help Sena with his homework instead. Whenever he hung around Juumonji, Kuroki and Toganou Hiruma was never far behind. It was rather sweet at first, but now it was beginning to seem like a little _much_.

So he asked Hiruma about it when they were alone together after practice.

"Hiruma, you never did anything about me being alone with other people before, I don't understand what you're doing." Hiruma turned to look at him, straight in the eyes. "It's a control freak thing, I wouldn't_ let_ you understand." Sena pouted a bit. "That's not the answer I was looking for Hiruma-_san_." The quarterback glared at Sena for a bit, but eventually relented.

"Fine. You may be oblivious to how many people have crushes on you, but I am not. Even if you're alone with someone who doesn't like you that way there's no telling when someone who does will come up to you and start hitting on you and since you're so _horribly_ naive you'll just think their being nice when really they're trying to steal you away from me." Hiruma draped his arms around Sena and held on to him possessively. "So I'm going to make sure that no one can get to you, most of your 'suitors' will be scared off when I'm around."

Sena slowly felt himself beginning to smile. "So you're doing it just cause you're afraid of losing me." "Che, I already have you, I wouldn't loose you, I'm just making sure everyone who does have the hots for you gets discouraged by my constant vigil on you so that they'll eventually loose interest." Hiruma took a step back from Sena. "Any other questions, oh curious one?"

"Yeah, who are the people who have crushes on me?" "If you don't know I'm not going to tell you." "_Hiruma_, I wanna know!" "Maybe later, when they know that they never have a chance with you, some of the people after you are _annoyingly_ determined."


	53. Chapter 53

FASH: Gyah! I'm sorry for the lack of updates, work's really getting to me, it's too hot to work by a toaster and surrounded by boiling pots of coffee all day long. Why can't manga and anime grow on trees why?! Anyways, until tomorrow...

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Akaba

The Quote from Kettuhattu: "Here, I made it myself." "I don't like strawberries and I don't like chocolate so no thanks." (Slightly modified...)

Sena watched from the shadows wearily as another round of fangirls practically leapt at his boyfriend as Akaba strummed his guitar carelessly. 'How many of them are there, I'll never get to talk to him at this rate.' Sena pouted and adjusted his hold on the tupperware he was carrying.

If he knew that so many fangirls were going to assault his boyfriend after practice then he wouldn't have come so early, he'd been waiting out of sight for almost twenty minutes now!

'But I guess I can't help it if Akaba is popular with the girls.' He sighed, praying that they'd all go away _soon_.

Thankfully it wasn't too long before there was only one girl left, fidgeting nervously with a blush in her face as she held out a small box for him to take. '

"Um, this is a piece of the cake I made in home ec. today, it has chocolate icing and strawberries and-" "Sorry, but I'm particularly fond of chocolate or strawberries, so no thank you." "Oh, I see..." She trailed off, walking away blushing even redder.

'He-he doesn't like-' "Sena, I can see you perfectly well, come over here." Akaba said as he began to meticulously tune his guitar, Sena sighed once again and attempted to hide the tupperware behind him as he moved forward.

"Sena, what are you hiding behind your back?" "Uh, nothing." The redhead gently put down his guitar and stood up, hands on his hips. "Sena, you know it's impossible to hide anything from me." He held out a hand and gave Sena one of his more charming smiles. "Now then, hand it over." "You're not going to like them anyways." Sena muttered with a flush, but he complied, bringing it out from behind his back and taking off the lid.

It was filled with chocolate covered strawberries.

"Since you don't like chocolate _or_ strawberries I guess it was just a wasted effort, bit I'm sure Mamori-neesan would li-" Sena paused when Akaba plucked one of the strawberries from the container and bit into it.

"But-but what about, were you lying to that girl?" Sena asked with wide eyes as Akaba fought to give him a believable smile.

"Maybe, maybe not."


	54. Chapter 54

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Hiruma

The Quote from Raifu No Tenshi: "Don't worry, he's an affectionate drunk. What can he possibly do to spoil the party's mood?" (... Hiruma, drunk? The mere thought of it makes me smile.)

Sena nearly died of shock when he felt Hiruma's arms wrap around him in a loose hug. "Hi-Hiruma-san?!" But the blonde had already detached himself and was stumbling full speed ahead towards Juumonji, Kuroki and Toganou practically yelling. "Good job Huh Huh Brothers!" Before pouncing on them and somehow forcing them into a group hug.

They had done it, they had won the Christmas Bowl and everyone agreed that a little celebration was in order, although by now most of the team had forgotten about what they were celebrating due to Hiruma and his hugs.

'I wonder if this is a sign of the oncoming apocalypse.' Sena thought as he stared, wide eyed, Hiruma had grabbed onto Monta and was simply not letting go.

"Well, I see Hiruma's the same as ever." Musashi said wryly from his place at Sena's side and the shorter boy turned to face him. "You mean Hiruma-san's been like this before?" "Don't worry, he's an affectionate drunk." Musashi smirked. "What can he possibly do to spoil the party's mood?"

Sena opened his mouth to say 'a lot' before he noticed that the blonde quarterback was heading his way with a fairly determined look on his face.

"Hey Sena." "Y-Yes?" Hiruma held up an empty bottle of some sort of alcohol and prodded Sena in the shoulder with it.

"Play spin the bottle with me."

Like magic the whole room suddenly fell silent and Sena could practically _hear_ a couple eyebrows twitch. "What?"

But Hiruma, instead of properly answering the question, raised the bottle to Sena's lips. "It's pointing at you." He said simply before tossing the bottle aside, Musashi was kind enough to catch it before it shattered on the floor, and pressing his lips against his.

And then all hell broke loose.


	55. Chapter 55

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Shin

The Quote from largofan: "I'm not perverted! I'm just immensely fascinated!" "In this world, we call that being perverted."

Shin watched intently from the sidelines as Sena began his fifth lap around the football field, his eyes focused on the back of Sena's thighs and calves, openly staring at the tensed muscle before his eyes started to slowly wonder up.

"Oi, stop being perverted!" Hiruma said harshly from beside him and Shin turned his head to stare Hiruma in the eyes. "I'm not perverted. I'm just immensely fascinated." Hiruma glowered a bit and chomped down on his gum before answering.

"In this world, we call that being perverted."


	56. Chapter 56

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Sakuraba

The Quote from Scrunchy: "Save a horse, ride a White Knight." (I swear to God I didn't rig it, some higher power is watching over Sakuraba or something...)

Sena peered curiously at the section of seats that were reserved for Sakuraba's fan girls, there weren't too many of them compared to the number that usually cheered him on, but more then there was at the last White Knights game, and several of them were holding up a rather large sign with blue writing surrounded by pink hearts.

'Save a horse, ride a White Knight... I don't get it.'

"Mamori-neesan, what does that saying mean?" Sena whispered curiously, Mamori raised her head from her notebook to take a quick glance at it before her head snapped back up and she stared at it in shock, her pen slipping out of her now loose grasp.

"Uh, well, you know that western song? The 'save a horse, ride a cowboy' one?" Sena blinked at his big sister figure curiously, attention completely focused on her. "Cowboy? Like Kid-san?" His curiosity grew tenfold when Mamori blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Um, it doesn't really matter if you don't understand what it means, all you need to know is it's derived from that song, so don't worry about it." Mamori gave him a comforting smile before turning her attention back to the game.

By now Sena was _burning_ with curiosity, why wouldn't Mamori tell him what it meant? He watched the game less intently than usual, the phrase constantly running through his mind, his eyes sometimes leaving the sight of number forty in favor of number eighteen.

'What does it mean?' Well, if Mamori wasn't going to tell him, then he'd just have to find someone who would. Enter Hiruma, he would definitely tell Sena what it meant, as long as Sena didn't annoy him too much.

"You want to know what?" Hiruma raised an eyebrow and Sena puffed out his cheeks. "Hiruma-san, don't make me repeat it, what's the big deal about it anyways?" "Don't throw a hissy fit, I'll tell you, but don't let the fucking manager know that you heard it from me." Sena nodded vigorously as Hiruma leaned down, whispering the explanation into his ear, Sena went redder every second that passed.

"It means WHAT!?"


	57. Chapter 57

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Juumonji

The Quote from Kettuhattu: "You mean like this?"

"Ah! Juumonji-kun... I can't breathe."

Immediately the blonde jumped away and coughed into his clenched fist, trying to hide his pink cheeks. Sena rubbed at his sides thoughtfully, whenever Juumonji held him the embrace was quick to turn into a bone crushing bear hug. He supposed it was because Juumonji wasn't used to having to hold back any of his strength, he was used to putting all of his power into the things he did.

It killed Sena every time he had to tell Juumonji to let him go, but he was pretty sure the blonde would feel even worse if he held on to Sena long enough for the brunette to pass out due to lack of oxygen.

"I just have to, uh, lighten up on the pressure, right?" Juumonji asked, crossing his arms in an attempt to look tougher after asking such a question.

"Well, yeah, just let your arms encircle me loosely." Juumonji did so. "You mean like this?" Sena smiled and snuggled deeper into Juumonji's embrace, his own arms coming up to wrap around Juumonji in turn.

"Yes, just like this."


	58. Chapter 58

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Kotaro

The Quote from White Ivy: "The monkey made me do it!"

When Kotaro was found pressed up against a shirtless, flushing Sena in the Bando Spiders changing room which, by all rights, should have been completely empty, the first excuse that popped into his mind and flew out of his mouth was: "The monkey made me do it!"

He mentally slapped himself when Deimon's receiver started spazzing out.

Damn it, why did they have to barge in on Alone Time With Sena today of all days?

'Someone will pay for this.' He vowed to himself.

At the same time as he was walking home Akaba felt a shiver go down his spine and wondered if he should start wearing his winter jacket.


	59. Chapter 59

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Rui

The Quote from death906: "Um, what just happened?"

Sena stared at Rui in wide eyed shock, fingers pressed lightly against his lips as his mind desperately tried to analyze his current situation.

They _had_ been arguing a moment ago, Hiruma had called Rui over to do something and as soon as the linebacker entered the clubroom a verbal battle as to who the best linebacker was, Rui or Shin, began. It ended so abruptly though, and Sena was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Um, what just happened?" He asked slowly, cautiously, not entirely sure if Rui would answer when the other boy went red from either anger or embarrassment. Sena desperately hoped it was the latter rather than the former.

"What do you mean 'what just happened'? Isn't it obvious?"

Ah, it was embarrassment. Sena shrugged his shoulders and Rui stared at him as if he'd sprouted an extra head. 'Maybe he's expecting me to yell at him or something.'

Rui rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath before turning and exiting the clubroom.

'Well,' Sena thought, rubbing at his lips curiously. 'I think that's the strangest ending to an argument I ever had.'


	60. Chapter 60

""speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Toganou

The Quote by Raifu No Tenshi: "It's not cheating! We're just giving a very 'dolled up' Sena as a... Good luck present, to help the next game's victory be ours. Besides, no one is going to get hurt! Just emotionally disturbed!"

Toganou lifted an eyebrow as he curiously peered over the top of his manga at the scene before him. Sena had been avoiding the cheerleaders, especially Suzuna, for the past couple of days and now Toganou knew why.

They'd been able to sneak up on him and corner him before dragging him into the clubhouse. Since he knew the cheerleaders would never do anything particularly evil to Sena he'd allowed himself to chuckle when one of the brunette's more girly shrieks pierced the air.

When the door finally opened and Sena was dragged out wearing the female version of Deimon's uniform and a wig that went down to his lower back Toganou somehow managed to hide his amusement and call out. "And where exactly are you going to take Sena with him looking like that?"

"Uh, nowhere." Suzuna answered as the other girls shuffled around her nervously and Sena looked directly at him and mouthed 'help me.'

"I don't think Juumonji will appreciate you forcing his boyfriend to cheat on him." "It's not cheating!" Suzuna yelled, skating forward to poke Toganou in the chest multiple times. "We're just giving a very 'dolled up' Sena as a... Good luck present, to help the next game's victory be ours." The cheerleaders behind her nodded and didn't seem to notice that Sena was slowly sneaking out of the group.

"Besides, no one is going to get hurt! Just emotionally disturbed!"

Toganou snorted. 'Emotinally disturbed seems about right.' "Incase you haven't noticed, the one you're trying to scar for life has already escaped."

Suzuna's head whipped around and the cheerleaders looked genuinely surprised when they too turned their heads and found Sena was gone. Suzuna immediately suggested that they form a search party, but it was too late for that, everyone knew it.

Toganou shrugged and went back to reading his manga his good deed for the day done.

'I bet Juumonji would have gotten a kick out of that.'


	61. Chapter 61

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Kakei

The Quote from Joce: "I did what with who last night?" (Insert maniacal laughter here.)

Kakei opened his eyes, squinting at the bleary lights overhead. He had a pounding headache and of course the moment he woke up he could hear Mizumachi's voice pierce through his skull and destroy dozens of brain cells.

"Guh." He said intelligently in response to whatever Mizumachi was going on about, he tried to sit up but ended up falling back down on his back.

"Woah woah, easy there Kakei, I wouldn't suggest getting up right now."

Well, _that_ suggestion came a little _late_.

"Man, you must have had quite a night, I never thought you had it in ya, I mean, even for you making out with Eyeshield 21-" Kakei immediately snapped up again and somehow managed to not fall over. "I did _what_ with _who_ last night?!" Mizumachi cocked an eyebrow at him, a huge grin spreading over his face. "Oooh, you don't remember? I'm sure Eyeshield will be heart broken."

Kakei stared at Mizumachi, blushing to the tips of his ears and wanting very much to crawl back under the covers and hide from the world for the rest of the day. "Uh, which Eyeshield did I, uh..."

Damn it, Mizumachi's grin just got bigger, that was not a good sign.

"Oh, you don't remember that either, which one do you think it was?" Kakei blinked very slowly, vaguely wondering if Mizumachi was just lying to him for the hell of it before he allowed himself to fall back and burry himself under his blankets.

Mizumachi was _such_ a bastard sometimes.


	62. Chapter 62

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Kid

The Quote from Joce: "You do know that getting my white shirt wet will not have the same effect it does with women's shirts, right?" "That's what you think."

"It's time for distraction tactic number two hundred and eighty six." Hiruma suddenly whispered into Sena's ear, making the younger boy let out a shriek before quickly turning to face the blonde.

"Distract who? Distract why? Distraction tactic number what?! I only memorized up to one hundred and three before I couldn't remember any more!"

Hiruma frowned a bit, but crouched down and picked up a hose. "It means that you're wearing a white shirt, and you're going to get hosed down."

Sena took a step back and looked around wildly but he and Hiruma were the only ones currently on the school grounds. And where the hell had Hiruma gotten that hose anyways?! Time to defend himself with his _awesome logic_.

"You do know that getting my white shirt wet will not have the same effect it does with women's shirts, right?" Hiruma smirked and quickly turned it on. "That's what you think."

"GAH! That water's freaking cold!" Sena exclaimed as he brought up his arms in a failed attempt to keep the water from hitting his chest, he turned and started running away, but Hiruma just held the hose higher and increased the flow of the water by turning the nob even more.

So by the time Sena finally ran outside the school gates he was sopping wet with no clue as to why he had to be sopping wet. It wasn't fair, when Hiruma said he was going to give Sena some special training he had thought that there were going to be some kind of maneuvers to be taught or something. Why, why had Hiruma done that?

'Maybe it's Hiruma-san's revenge for not knowing most of the distraction tactics.' Sena let out a sigh.

"Sena-kun?" The brunette looked up wearily at Kid, who was staring at him a little too intensely for his liking.

'Oh crap.'


	63. Chapter 63

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Riku

The Quote from Raifu No Tenshi: "Sena's evil, psychotic elder-sister-figure called. She says to take you hands off the boy or she'll snap off your dick and spear your balls before you can even think of covering your crotch." (And Sena's boyfriend can be whoever you want it to be.)

Riku let out a strangled sigh a he heard a muffled thump coming from Sena's bedroom down the hall. Ever since they had decided to move into an apartment together when they went into college every weekend Sena would bring his boyfriend over, probably with the intention of just spending some time together, but it always ended up turning into a rather loud make out session. Riku needed to study dammit! Couldn't they go somewhere else to do that sort of thing?

Riku let out a sigh when he heard a muffled moan. 'Poor Sena, it must be tough having a boyfriend with that much sex drive.' He closed his textbook and reached for his cell phone, going through his list of contacts and calling 'home'. When the phone in the kitchen started ringing he lifted himself up from his chair and casually strolled out of his room, picking the phone up with a tired sounding. "Hello?"

He waited a couple seconds before hanging up and walking down the hallway with a rather large grin on his face as he knocked on Sena's door.

"What?" The gruff voice of Sena's boyfriend demanded. 'Oooh, he's not very happy is he?' "Sena's evil, psychotic elder-sister-figure called. She says to take you hands off the boy or she'll snap off your dick and spear your balls before you can even think of covering your crotch." With that he turned around and walked back to his room with a skip in his step.

Needless to say there were no more distracting noises going on in the background while Riku studied that night.


	64. Chapter 64

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Unsui

The Quote from Raifu No Tenshi: "Why look forward to tomorrow when you know that your stalker is just waiting outside to kidnap and have his naughty way with you?"

During his morning jog Unsui was rather surprised to come across a broody looking Sena. Sena didn't seem like the type to brood, not that Unsui really knew him very well, but since he was used to seeing a carefree Sena he decided that broody Sena was not good, not good at all.

"What's up?" He asked the other boy rather lamely, feeling even more awkward when Sena didn't respond at all. "Come on, even if you're feeling all broody and weird today, at least there's always tomorrow to make things better." Sena turned to look at him, deadpan. "Why look forward to tomorrow when you know that your stalker is just waiting outside to kidnap and have his naughty way with you?"

Unsui raised an eyebrow and Sena gave him a pointed look and suddenly _everything made sense_!

"Well, if by 'stalker' you mean Agon then you're pretty much safe right now, he doesn't like getting up early." He managed to give Sena a small smile. "But as for any other time during the day it would probably be best to hang around Hiruma or Anezaki. And as for kidnaping you, I don't think Agon would do it, harass you a little, yes, but he knows better than to actually steal you away." Sena gave him a wide eyed stare and muttered a word of thanks before Unsui jogged off.

'At least I _think_ he knows better than to steal him away.'


	65. Chapter 65

FASH: Man, I was procrastinating and looking through the ES21 KINK MEME and actually wrote some stuff. It was kind of weird 'cause I haven't written any smut for a while, but this ANON delivers! http :// starlighting . livejournal . com / 131965 . html (Give this community your love!)

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Monta

The Quote from Kettuhattu: "What's this magazine?"

He had found it by accident, while he was over at Sena's house talking with the other boy in the privacy of his room he had accidentally tossed one of his textbooks under Sena's bed and reached down to grab a hold of it, dragging it and a magazine out from underneath.

"Hey Sena, what's this maga-" Sena snatched it out of Monta's hands and hid it behind his back, cheeks slowly turning pink. "zine?" "Uh, it's nothing! Uh, Mamori-neesan left it over the last time she was here." At that point Sena let out a rather fake sounding laugh and Monta rose a eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something, but after thinking over it for a second he let it snap back shut. If Sena was so nervous about it then it probably was something Monta was better off not knowing about.

"Alright! Study MAX!"


	66. Chapter 66

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Agon

The Quote from Joce: "How come God gets all the credit when something good happens?"

Agon stormed through the streets, mentally cursing a certain blonde _demon_ who had somehow gotten a hold if some rather incriminating... _Evidence_. Damn it, who the fuck had told him anyways!?

He intentionally began walking into the 'bad part' of town, his hands clenched in his pocket and positively itching for a fight. Unfortunately since he was already angry everyone seemed to be keeping a fair distance from him, as if they knew that one stray word would make him snap.

It was God damned annoying when he couldn't vent! Maybe he should turn back around and go to Deimon and see if Hiruma was up to a fight.

'Speaking of Deimon...' Agon peered ahead of him with a raised eyebrow. 'I'm sure I just saw one of their uniforms...' Not many people would wear green blazers like those willingly. He made his way towards the alleyway where he'd seen the green disappear, peering into the darkness.

The first thing he saw was Sena, pressing himself against the wall with a split lip and the by way he was standing it looked as though he had sprained his left ankle. Agon was already moving forward before he even noticed the several guys hovering above the smaller boy.

Sena pushed himself against the wall as hard as he could, wincing a bit when he heard a muffled shout and opening an eye curiously when no fists or feet came in harsh contact with his body. He slid down the wall when he saw two of the three who had dragged him into the alleyway unconscious and sprawled on the ground in rather uncomfortable positions.

"Thank God." He whispered to himself, turning his head when he heard someone beside him scoff. His eyes widened when he saw Agon with one of his fists gripping at the third guy's collar, the other pulled back and ready to strike.

Sena winced a bit when the hit landed and Agon let go of the guy's collar so that he could drop to the ground with a 'thunk.' And then Agon turned to look at him.

"How come God gets all the credit when something good happens?" He asked lowly and Sena shifted his weight nervously. "Umm. Thank you Agon-san?" Agon leaned against the wall casually. "Why are you in this part of town anyways? Are you an idiot or something?" Sena frowned a bit but slowly stood up. "Well, Hiruma-san wanted me to go talk to Habashira-san." He flinched when Agon swooped in close, the older boy's hands going on either side of Sena's face, one of his thumbs gently caressing Sena's split lip.

Frankly gentle Agon was just as scary if not more so then normal Agon and Sena unintentionally tensed up, ready run away at any moment.

"Are those fuckers the reason why your ankle's busted up to?" He asked, throwing a venomous look at the three who he had put out of commission. "Well, yeah." Sena replied shyly before taking a cautious step away from Agon, wincing when he stepped to hard on his left foot. Agon's eyes narrowed a bit and he turned around to break a couple legs but Sena was quick to grab onto his wrist and try and hold him at bay.

"Agon-san! Kicking people while their down isn't very nice." Sena bit his lip and cast his eyes downward. Agon wasn't really a very nice guy to begin with...

"Che, if you say so." He could always just find them and beat them up ever worse later, but for now...

"GAH! Agon-san! Put me down!" Sena cried out as Agon unceremoniously scooped him up into his arms with no effort at all. "If you're not going to let me beat those bastards even more then I'm going to escort you home. If I let you walk home with a busted up ankle your teammates will be out for my blood and I already have enough annoying shit going on in my life already."

Sena opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it back shut when Agon gave him _the look_, so with a sigh he resigned himself to his fate.

Maybe this is what Hiruma meant when he told him to be on the lookout for Agon acting weird around him.


	67. Chapter 67

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Mizumachi

The Quote from Raifu No Tenshi: "I heard that you go to bed wearing women's lingerie….. Is that true?" (Insert puppy eyes full of hope.)

Apparently there were some weird rumors going around about him, Sena didn't really mind since most of them were so out there that most people with _some_ common sense realized how outrageously fake they were.

Apparently Mizumachi was one of the people who lacked that amount of common sense.

"I heard that you go to bed wearing women's lingerie….. Is that true?" Sena's jaw dropped open as he stared back at Mizumachi's wide, hopeful eyes in shock.

"Excuse me?" He asked, suddenly incredibly glad that he hadn't walked home with Monta or Mamori today, Monta was sick and Mamori had a discipline committee meeting.

"Do you go to bed wear-" Sena pressed one hand against Mizumachi's lips and quickly looked around to make sure no one was within hearing range.

"I do not wear that sort of stuff to bed!" Underneath his fingers Mizumachi grinned. "Then what do you wear to bed." Mizumach's eyes were wide and brimming with hope again. "Do you go to sleep... Naked?" Sena went red. "I do _not_! I go to sleep with pajamas on! Pa-ja-mas!" Mizumachi turned away with a crushed look on his face, as though those were the words he most dreaded to hear.

It kind of made Sena angry. "I'm sorry to have completely destroyed all your hopes, dreams and fantasies Mizumachi-kun. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be getting home." He sidestepped around the taller boy, who watched him with dull eyes.

"Not even when it's really hot?" "No!" "Are you sure?" Mizumachi had turned and began to follow Sena. "I'm sure." The brunette replied briskly. "Are you just not telling me cause you're embarrassed?" Mizumachi was hovering over his shoulder and even though Sena wasn't looking he could hear the grin in Mizumachi's voice.

'Might as well lie to make him stop following me home.' "Alright, sometimes, but only when it's really, _really_ hot out." Sena stressed, feeling anxiety grow within him when, if possible, Mizumachi's grin got even bigger.

"So, are you going to sleep that way tonight?" "Why?!" Sena demanded. "Oh, no reason." Mizumachi said, tucking his arms behind his head and sauntering off.

Well, that sealed the deal, Sena was definitely locking his window and closing his curtain tonight.


	68. Chapter 68

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Kuroki

The Quote from Scrunchy "What works for you doesn't work for everybody."

After the game against the Bando Spiders Sena had been receiving written threats in his mailbox from an anonymous Spiders fan and thus Hiruma ordered for the entire team to be on guard for any suspicious people sneaking around until he found out who was doing it and _forcefully_ making them stop.

And part of his teammates' 'guard duty' was to take turns walking him home, they had drawn straws for it, which for some reason made Sena feel like even more of a burden then he knew he was being, and Kuroki had ended up with the shortest straw. And thus, Kuroki was currently walking him home, and Sena nervously noticed that he had a very familiar baseball ball casually propped against his shoulder.

'Gah, that bat brings back memories.' He thought with a sigh, tensing up a bit when Kuroki looked over at him.

"Did you wanna carry the bat?" The taller boy asked casually and Sena quickly shook his head no, Kuroki sighed. "I don't get it. Why don't you just wait for this person to make his move and then _wham_!" Kuroki swung the bat. "Beat the stuffing out of 'em. Work's for me."

Sena gave him a slightly forced smile. "Well, what works for you doesn't work for everyone." Kuroki paused and gave Sena a good once over, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right, your arms are kinda scrawny. Oh well, at least you've got good legs." He started walking again and Sena followed him, shoulders slumped.


	69. Chapter 69

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Musashi

The Quote from Coian: "We can throw him into a wormhole and hope that we never see him again?"

Not many people managed to get under Musashi's skin, he was a fairly calm guy, if he could deal with Hiruma's antics then he could deal with anyone.

Except for Kotaro's number one fan boy, that kid was _freakin' annoying! _

Musashi could deal with most annoying kids as well as any other teenager, just ignore them and eventually they'll go away, but not this kid.

Musashi wasn't even sure if Kotaro knew he had a self proclaimed number one fan and that the boy was trying to model himself after his idol, from the clothes to the hair to the 'smart' or 'not smart'. But one thing was for sure...

"Muuusaaaashiiiii! I demand you go and have a kicking battle with Kotaro-sama RIGHT NOW!"

It was starting to interfere with practice.

Sena, bless his heart, had tried going over and calming him down, telling him that Musashi was a bit busy with practice right now, maybe some other time, but all he received was a blank stare before the young boy roughly grabbed Sena's bangs and began pulling, _hard_.

In the end Hiruma had been able to scare him off, but Musashi knew it would only be awhile before he was back again. Damn.

"That kid pulled hard." Sena said as he came up beside Musashi, rubbing at his scalp lightly. "Well, you can't really do anything about it. If he was my age I'd fell no problems just outright telling him to get lost, but if I do that to a kid, no matter how annoying he is, I'll just feel like a bully." Sena nodded in agreement before a small smile slowly started forming on his face.

"Maybe we can throw him into a wormhole and hope that we never see him again." Musashi cocked an eyebrow at him, but nodded and rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, that could work."


	70. Chapter 70

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Akaba

The Quote from Amaya No Shiori: "You should really consider having an OFF LIMITS sign on all of your shirts or something." "Eh? Why?" (Insert list of names.)

Akaba wrapped an arm around Sena's shoulder and pulled the other boy closer to his side as soon as Sena came out of the clubhouse after practice and began leading Sena in the direction of the gate. He threw a look over his shoulder at the others beginning to exit the clubhouse.

It wasn't fair, anyone on Sena's team could look at the brunette while he was in various stages of undress and Sena would never think to make sure no one was looking. Akaba pouted to himself and adjusted his sunglasses while observing Sean out of the corner of his eye.

It would be so easy for one of his teammates to make a move on him to, and Akaba couldn't be around all the time as a constant reminded that the brunette was taken thank-you-very-much.

And thus... "Fuu." Akaba adjusted his sunglasses again. "You should really consider having an OFF LIMITS sign on all of your shirts or something." Sena looked at him, eyebrows slowly traveling upwards. "Eh? Why?" "Well, there's Hiruma and Juumonji and Kakei and Shin and-" "Akaba, those are my friends! They don't want to steal me away from you." Sena said with a smile, but Akaba wasn't too sure about that.

"Besides, I already have you Akaba." Sena blushed and Akaba practically melted from the cuteness.

Indeed, Sena did have him, but that didn't mean Akaba would become less paranoid about the change room, maybe he'd have a little chat with some of the people on the team, or...

"How about putting a TAKEN sign on all your shirts then." Sena looked up at him and dryly murmured. "I'm pretty sure I don't need any signs on my shirts Akaba." Akaba scoffed and rolled his eyes heavenward. If he didn't feel like wearing the first to choices, then a Property Of Akaba shirt would probably be a long shot. To bad.


	71. Chapter 71

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Rui

The Quote from Raifu No Tenshi: "If there's a guy sitting next to you who won't shut up, kiss him silly. If that doesn't work, kick him out of the vehicle."

Mamori had given him some wonderful advice on how to make people be quiet, Sena wasn't quite sure if she told him out of the goodness of her heart, or if she had told him just because she got all giddy at the thought of him kissing another guy, but since it was Mamori and not, say, Hiruma, he supposed he could trust her.

"If there's a guy sitting next to you who won't shut up, kiss him silly. If that doesn't work, kick him out of the vehicle." Is what she had said, but there was one major flaw with her advice.

Rui drove a _motorcycle_, so Sena couldn't just turn him around and kiss him, not unless he wanted to crash and burn. Also, Sena couldn't really kick him out of, or off of in this case, the vehicle, he didn't have the room to pull off that maneuver and he didn't know how to drive a motorcycle, so once again, he'd crash and burn.

Sena let out a sigh and tightened his arms around Rui's waist. 'I guess I'll just have to listen to him rant about how much of a slave driver his football club's manager is.'

Oh well, he could just kiss him after Rui stopped driving and there were _no_ chances of crashing and burning.


	72. Chapter 72

FASH: Possesive!Agon. "He's my brother, mine, allll mine! And don't you dare touch him!" Sena's just like: WTF? And Unsui's like: WTF?... Anyways...

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Unsui

The Quote from XTakaX27: "Touch his ass, and I'll kill you!" (Grin)

And from S-Chan: "Are you hot Unko-chan?" (Asked by Agon.)

Agon rose an eyebrow curiously as he saw his brother turn red beside him. "Are you hot Unko-chan?" Even though it was freaking cold out and Unsui was wearing his winter jacket. "Maybe you have a fever." Agon said, mostly to himself since it didn't appear as though Unsui was paying attention to him, which was kind of pissing him off.

He frowned and followed Unsui's line of sight, frowning even more when it appeared as though Unsui was looking right at Deimon's running back. Without a second thought he strolled towards Sena, conveniently ignoring his brother's half hearted attempt to stop him.

He inwardly smiled when he saw Sena look his way and tense up, widening his stance slightly.

Unsui was his brother dammit, he wasn't allowed to pay attention to anyone but him. And Agon was allowed to monopolize his attention, after all, Unsui did vow that he'd help Agon be number one. 'What the hell is so good about Sena anyways?'

He stood before Sena, hands on his hips as he glared down his nose at the younger boy. "Touch his ass, and I'll kill you!" He turned around swiftly and completely missed Sena's mouth dropping open, eyes bulging as he tried to comprehend his words.

"Let's go Unko-chan." Agon said as he swiftly passed his brother who seemed to be imitating a goldfish, his cheeks going even redder.

And Agon conveniently ignored that if he had to warn anyone about starting a relationship with his brother, the one he should probably warn was Unko-chan himself, since he would probably be the one to make the first move, in this case anyways.


	73. Chapter 73

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Mizumachi

The Quote from Joce: "No alligators allowed... Let me get my crocodile."

Mizumachi was weird. _Extremely weird_. Not that it was a bad thing or anything like that, but sometimes Sena couldn't help but wonder if Mizumachi ever thought over and was able to comprehend the words that sometimes spilled out of his mouth.

They _had_ been talking about football, then somehow they had switched on to the topic of Mizumachi's old swim team and currently Sena was very, very lost and had no idea how exactly this conversation had started up. He had thought that they had strayed onto the topic of attractions at a water park, but the more Mizumachi kept talking the more he doubted it.

"And then I saw a sign that said: No alligators allowed. And I was like:... Let me get my crocodile." "Alright, stop it right there. What exactly are you talking about?" Sena said, fairly certain that Mizumachi didn't own a crocodile, unless he was talking about a stuffed animal.

"I'm talking about the dream I had last night. Weren't you paying attention?" Mizumachi stuck his bottom lip out in a mock pout. "What did you think I was talking about." Sena shook his head. "No idea. I just thought you were being weird." Mizumachi huffed. "I am not weird." Sena stared at him, eyebrows slowly moving upwards. 'Not weird, eh?'

"Besides! The best part of the dream is right after this part." Sena twiddled his thumbs in his lap, happy that the strange conversation they had been having finally made some sense now, dreams were weird, conversations about dreams were weird, he could handle this.

"And when I came back with my crocodile I saw you sleeping on an inflatable chair in the middle of the river and you were wearing a bikini. It was really strange." Mizumachi turned to face the shell shocked Sena. "You're weird." He said, as if he were stating a fact.

"Wh-wha. I'm weird!? You- you!" Sena huffed. "Mizumachi-kun, you are the weird one, not me." Mizumachi grinned widely and crossed his arms. "If that makes you feel better, fine." Sena slumped, very happy that the conversation seemed to be over. 'I hope Mizumachi-kun lets me know he's talking about a dream the next time he starts talking about one.' Sena suddenly tensed. 'I hope he told other people it was a dream before talking to them about it. I don't want people to think I wear bikinis.'


	74. Chapter 74

FASH: Sorry for the extremely late update, I'll post some more tomorrow. I've been procrastinating more than usual lately... I must get motivated somehow! (Wanders off to re-read Eyeshield manga.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Kotaro

The Quote from Alanua: "I'm not anti-social, everyone else is just anti-me." (Aw. I still love you Kotaro!)

For what seemed to be the hundredth time that evening Sena glanced at Kotaro, who was leaning against the wall near the corner of the room all alone, and felt a twinge of worry. Kotaro was usually a lot more sociable, or at least he seemed that way. 'I wonder if he's feeling alright.' Sena bit his lip, wondering if Kotaro had been forced to come to this gathering by Akaba.

Sena took a deep breath and steeled his resolve as he walked towards the kicker with a smile on his face. "Kotaro-san, is there any reason why you're being so anti-social today." Kotaro lifted his eyes up from the floor and pulled out his comb. "I'm not anti-social, everyone else is just anti-me. Not smart at all, are they?" He ran the comb through his hair a couple times and Sena tossed a careful look over his shoulder to see if he could spot Akaba. When he couldn't catch sight of the red head he turned back to Kotaro, a frown on his face. "Are you and Akaba-san fighting again? Or... Maybe you just don't want to be here?" Kotaro cocked an eyebrow at him. "I never said that. Che." He put his comb away and slumped against the wall again.

'Oh, maybe he's just lonely.' Sena smiled slightly. "Well, for what it's worth Kotaro-kun, I'm not anti-you." Kotaro perked up a bit and pulled out his comb once again. "Of course, because you're smart."


	75. Chapter 75

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Riku

The Quote from Lid: "Whoever said sunshine makes you happy has never danced in the pouring rain."

It was raining, wait, cancel that. It was _pouring cats and dogs _with no signs of stopping anytime soon and Sena was soaking wet because he didn't remember to bring his umbrella, but at the moment it didn't matter, because Riku looked somewhat like a drowned rat and it was just too _funny_.

"Stop laughing." Riku demanded, which only caused Sena to laugh harder. Riku huffed and moved forward and Sena turned to dodge, only to slip on the wet grass and fall flat on his face.

"Owww." And then Riku was laughing at him and for some reason Sena didn't care at all. He pushed himself up from the ground and grabbed onto Riku's cold hands and spun him around. Spinning, spinning, spinning until he let go of Riku's hands and began twirling on his own, grinning when he saw a blurred flash of lightening.

He wasn't quite sure why he was so ecstatic. Only minutes ago he had been horrified to feel a raindrop fall onto his noes and had wished that it would pass quickly, a light shower at most. But Riku just looked too funny with his hair drooping messily into his eyes and Sena could remember why he wanted it to stay sunny because dancing around in the rain was fun, especially with Riku.


	76. Chapter 76

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Agon

The Quote from Lid: "Caution: Cape does not enable user to fly." (Lid: Poor Agon, I didn't think he of all people would get this one...)

Sena openly stared at the sight before, blinking very slowly and taking a cautious step backwards as he wondered if he should pinch himself to see if everything happening in front of him was a dream.

"Ow!" Okay, it wasn't a dream, Agon really was climbing a tree, wearing a superman cape.

"Agon-san?" He called out softly as he desperately tried to figure out what in the seven hells the other boy was doing. Agon was crouching on top of one of the branches now and Sena had the strangest feeling that he should go find Unsui and tell him that his brother was acting crazy, but apparently he didn't have the time for that because Agon was beginning to stand up.

"Don't jump Agon-san! You have so much to live for!" Was the first thing that sprouted from his mouth, even though Agon really wasn't to high up, followed by. "The Superman cape doesn't give you the ability to fly!" But Agon didn't appear to be listening to him and he jumped, quite elegantly, off of the branch he was on and landed on his feet perfectly.

Only to tip over and smash onto the ground seconds after landing.

Sena stood there in shock for a moment before pushing forward and kneeling down beside Agon. "Agon-san, are you alright?" He asked, pulling Agon's head in his lap and soothingly running his head through Agon's hair.

That was when he noticed that Agon still had a strange grin on his face, his pupils were dialated and he smelt sort of like...

"Agon-san! Are you high!?"


	77. Chapter 77

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Juumonji

The Quote from Raifu No Tenshi: "Oh, I would like to see you try get past Mamori, to molest Sena, without twenty dozen creampuffs on hand!!"

Juumonji drew his eyebrows together and frowned at the back of Mamori's head as she worried over Sena like some sort of overbearing mother. It was completely impossible to get to Sena when she was around babying him.

'Damn it.' He took a purposeful step forward, and another, and another, but he paused and turned around and began walking the opposite way before he got too close.

'Damn it.' Mamori probably knew that by hanging around Sena more than usual she was causing him to back off a bit, he could only hope that she thought him backing off would keep Sena from being beaten up other than what Juumonji actually wanted to do to the younger boy... Actually if Mamori did know about _that part _it was pretty safe to say he'd be hospitalized by now...

"Kekeke..." Juumonji froze when he heard the familiar, evil chuckle of his team captain. "Having a little trouble getting the fucking shrimp alone, are we?" Juumonji's frown grew. "I'm sure that sooner or later I'll be able to get past her and steal Sena away." He said with a whole lot of faked confidence, Hiruma just rose an eyebrow and a decisively evil grin grew upon his face. "Oh, I would like to see you try get past Mamori, to molest Sena, without twenty dozen creampuffs on hand!!" He said before turning and walking away.

Juumonji narrowed his eyes more as he watched Hiruma strut away before comprehension dawned on his face.

'That could work!'

Unfortunately he didn't have enough money to buy two hundred and forty creampuffs, so he settled on twelve instead and 'went in for the kill'.

Or at least he attempted to, what he didn't count on was Mamori being able to eat the whole dozen before he actually managed to drag Sena out of her sight.

The beating he got from Mamori as a result was quite brutal. But he'd try again, when he had more money.

'Maybe I'll get two dozen next time.'


	78. Chapter 78

FASH: Dear lord, my older sister's getting married today and she's only three years older than I am! And I have over a dozen bottles of wine right behind me... Anyways, I tried to think of some sort of time-line for this, but I just couldn't think of one...

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Hiruma

The Quote from Raifu No Tenshi: "Sena, I know your still upset about breaking your leg and not being able to play for your team, but when there's a nice handsome man on the other side of the door, practically declaring his love for you in every possible way, one has to be fool to not let him in, especially into your heart."

He felt useless, utterly useless, he was a nobody if he couldn't run, just a kid with below average grades and a couple of tough friends. Why, why did this happen to him?

"Sena, sweetie, it'll all be alright after a while." His mother cooed from beside him as she petted his hair soothingly. Sena slumped down into his hospital bed, losing himself in his thoughts until he heard a cautious knock on the door.

"Sena?" Sena immediately straightened up and stared at the door in shock. 'That sounded like... But it couldn't possibly be. Hiruma-san never actually says my name.' He was nearly hyperventilating before he remembered that his mother was in the room. 'Ah, maybe he doesn't want to say my nickname in front of my mother.'

"Yes?" He managed to choke out as he shifted on his bed nervously.

"I'm sorry."

The brunette froze at those words, people hardly ever apologized to him, and Hiruma never apologized, he was hardly able to bring himself to ask: "For what?"

"For not being able to help you at that time, for not realizing what was going on before it was too late, for..." Hiruma's voice paused for a moment and Sena vaguely wondered if the blonde was ever going to bother coming inside the room, or at least open the door, to apologize to him.

"For not visiting you with everyone else, I had some _stuff_ to take care of." Sena weakly smiled and wondered if that 'stuff' involved some sort of bloodshed.

"That's okay Hiruma-san, but it's going to be tough now isn't it? I guess the Devil Bats are going to be a passing team while I'm out of commission, don't work Monta to hard, he tries his best." Sena looked down at his hands folded in his lap. "Maybe by the time my leg is healed you won't even need me anymore, I'll be behind in training and-"

Hiruma's fist smashed against the door and both Sena and his mother flinched at the noise.

"You idiot! This conversation isn't about football. If your legs were the only thing about you that I liked I wouldn't bother coming here at all!" Hiruma took a deep breath and Sena tensed a bit, waiting for another violent outburst.

"If your legs were the only thing I liked about you, I wouldn't be apologizing for something I couldn't have stopped." Hiruma said so lowly that Sena strained to hear him.

And then there was silence.

"Well I guess he's gone now." Sena said, relaxing his posture with a small smile on his face. 'So Hiruma-san doesn't just put up with me because I can run?'

"Sena." "Yeah mom?" His mother took a deep breath. "I know your still upset about breaking your leg and not being able to play for your team, but when there's a nice handsome man on the other side of the door, practically declaring his love for you in every possible way-" "Wha? How was that declaring his love for me?" "Sena, how many people do you think Hiruma-kun admits to liking not only because they're good at football."

Sena stayed silent, a blush forming on his cheeks and his mother took that as the sign to continue. "As I was saying: when there's a nice handsome man on the other side of the door, practically declaring his love for you in every possible way, one has to be fool to not let him in, especially into your heart." She held her hand against her chest and looked at Sena with sparkling eyes.

Sena decided not to remind her that Hiruma hadn't asked to be let in.

"Well he's gone now, and I made him a bit angry, so he probably-" "Nonsense! I'll go track him down for you, I've seen him lurking around the hospital the last couple of days and I highly doubt he's left." She stood up from her chair and practically skipped to the door. "I'll bring him back here and then you and Hiruma can have a nice long chat about what other things he likes about you as I guard the door." She gave him a sly wink before springing out into the hallway.

Sena just went redder and wondered if he'd be able to survive the upcoming 'chat' without dying of embarrassment. 


	79. Chapter 79

FASH: Wow, I'm very late in updating, guh, work is killing me. (Dies.) Anywas, I'm going to do a couple more and then stop cause I'm starting to get writer's block on a project that's supposed to help me stop my writer's block. (Ironic eh?) And I have a couple ideas for some actual stories and stuff now, so I should start working on those...

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Sakuraba

The Quote from Raifu No Tenshi: "Well, yesterday you hung pictures of me showering all over the school, so I decided to have revenge. And what other way to have revenge than to arouse you from under the table, with my foot, during a dinner that consists of not only well respected American football teams, but also many reporters near by."

Sena gulped nervously when Sakuraba calmly slid into the seat across from him and gave him a rather serene looking smile, because by all rights Sakuraba shouldn't be smiling after what he had done, what Hiruma had forced him to do, just yesterday.

Sena shifted in his seat nervously, wondering if Sakuraba would suddenly lash out at him, but so far nothing life threatening had happened.

'It must be because we're surrounded by other people and he can't loose his cool with all these reporters nearby.'

Sena let out a sigh of relief, only to immediately wish he hadn't let his guard down because the smile that Sakuraba was giving him suddenly looked a lot more dangerous than it should. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt Sakuraba's foot run along his leg.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sena hissed under his breath when the foot moved into his lap, Sakuraba smirked at him.

"Well, yesterday you hung pictures of me showering all over the school, so I decided to have revenge." "Bu-but Hiruma-san made me do it!" "It doesn't matter, do you know how many fangirls chased me around wanting me to autograph those photos, it was pure, unadulterated _hell_, and thus my plot for revenge was born." He looked at Sena through half open eyes. "And what other way to have revenge than to arouse you from under the table, with my foot, during a dinner that consists of not only well respected American football teams, but also many reporters near by."

Sena shifted nervously in his seat. "Well, couldn't you just hang up pictures of me showering all over my school, then we'd be even, right?" Sena chuckled nervously.

Sakuraba closed his eyes in thought. 'Tempting offer, but in the end...' He opened one eye to peer at the boy across from him. 'This option is just more fun.'


	80. Chapter 80

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Name: Kakei

The Quote from Raifu No Tenshi: "I pity the one who's easily fooled by (insert name)'s fake innocence… (Sees Sena being that fool)I take that back. I pity (same name as before), for he shall be dead before midnight by the certain hands of an American football team's manager."

Hiruma could read everyone like a book, it didn't matter if they were able to put up a facade that was able to fool even the people closest to them, he could see right through them. Which is exactly why he knew that Kakei wasn't as one track minded (football, football, football) as everyone else seemed to think he was.

He didn't really care, blackmail material was easy to come by when you were as sly as him after all, but he couldn't help but pity the fool who was fooled by Kakei's fake innocence.

And he was staring at that fool right now.

'Damn that shrimp's an idiot when it comes to this type of stuff.' He narrowed his eyes and the tall boy as he dug around his bag for one of his many cell phones. Sure he could go and stop it before it went anywhere, but if he were to inform a certain other party of what was going on not only would he save a couple dozen bullets, but Kakei would probably be more likely to think twice before trying to seduce Sena if it was Mamori gave him a good talking to.

He smirked as he dialed the number and fulled Mamori in on the situation at hand and as soon as the one sided conversation was done he let out a chuckle. Mamori would probably run up any minute and drag Kakei away by the ear. This was going to be amusing. 'Big sister figures are the best weapon against potential suitors.'

And sure enough within 10 minutes of his phone call Mamori came storming down the street, looking as though she was out for blood.

Poor Kakei, oh well, he really should have known better.

FASH: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I hope you enjoyed my randomness! Also, thanks to everyone who bothered sending me quotes to use. I'm hoping to write some actual multi-chaptered Eyeshield fics soon, wish me luck. (Bows.)


End file.
